Shy omega's life
by lonelywhitbadenglish2
Summary: Jake is an omega, shy and sad He isn't fun loving omega as other But he has a crush, to the most beautifulest alpha in the But she is surrounded by other alpha males, who wants to be whit But can an simple omega win the heart of an alpha? Read and
1. Chapter 1

**So I got my second story ready. I has almost five reader's who reade'd the story from begin to the end. I hope this one is better.**

I walked around the territory. I always did. I had only one friend. She was Karen. She had pure white fur and she was omega like me. She had brown eyes. She was pretty but only friend. I had crush one of the alphas she know that I like someone alpha but don't know who she is. I know that she like's someone alpha too but I don't know who it is. She that if I tell my crush she tells her's.

I were light gray omega whit darker under belly. I had weird eyes. They were looking like silver. I guess. Karen always says they look nice. Even she had tried to make me smile many time's she always failed. But I mostly were sad. Well always. I saw how some alpha's tortured my parent's to death. I could only watch. This is one reason I don't be close them. I came this southern pack when I were a pup. I had no friend's. Only one who cared me was the leader wolf. He was Karen's father James. He take care of me after my parent's die. I don't know if I had sibling's. But that day something died inside of me. I haven't smiled or laughed after that. I had a chance to became alpha but after what I saw what they did I didn't want to became one. I were little bit muscular than other omegas.

I live other side of the mountain. I wanted to be alone and far from the alphas. Even I had crush at one of them. I live in den behind a bush. Only Karen and James know were I live. In front of the den was very small pond. It was only few meters long and almost half meter deep. I walked out of my den and walked around the border every morning. I sometimes catch something to eat myself. I only take small animal's.

In this moment I were little closer the den area where others were playing and having fun. I always looked when they were smiling. I sometimes go and talk whit someone. I am little bit nervous when there is someone talking to me. I weren't nervous around the Karen and James anymore. I am used to them. But if everyone other come to talk whit me I were nervous.

I saw her coming again this way whit few alphas after her. They were mostly trying to get her as a girlfriend. I could see that she is bored to them around. She was light brown and white under belly. She was Ashley. I had a crush at her. Well almost everyone had. I know I cannot make her impressed anyway. I weren't alpha. When she same close I saw I were on her's path so I backed up little bit. I weren't her way anymore.

She went past me and looked at me weird. Like everyone else.

" I told you guy's fuck off " She said to the alphas

" Come on, you want someone of us so told us who it is? " One of them said

" I don't want any of you " She said

The alpha's left. They were little bit angry. I was still looking at the den area. I never looked after her. I didn't want any attention. I was lonely and shy. That what Karen said, and I need a friend. She said me that when I first saw her.

" Hi " I heard. My heart skipped few beat's. It was her.

I turned around.

" H-hi " I tried to say calm

" Why you always back up when any alphas are coming you're way? " She asked

" W-well, I just don't want to bother alphas " I lied the real reason was I don't like them so much.

" You don't need to " She said

" We can always evade if we are walking to someone " She said

I only nodded. I started to think that.

" I will always back up " I said shyly but calmly

" What ever you want " She said whit small smile.

I almost collapsed when she did that. She walked a way. I stared again the den area.

Ashley's pov

When I left I was sure he look's after me. But some reason he didn't. He must be the first. I walked to the border. I looked once more back but he was still looking other direction. He looked puzzled. But he never did show any emotions at his face. It was always same sad face. I wonder why is he so sad. I don't know. Nobody know's I guess. Well now I only need to go patrolling.

**So this is my new story. Well it wasn't a walking dead thing. I just git this idea last night. **


	2. Hunter

**So the last chapter was pretty short. Sorry for that.**

Jake's pov

I woke up early in morning. Like always I got up and went my little pond. I got a drink. I then started to walk around the territory. I did that too always. I were thinking what would be if you had a family. I thought that a lot. I even asked it once from Karen.

I had walked for a while around the territory when I heard.

" Jake! Wait! " I turned around. It was Karen.

" Hi " I said

" Hi " She said

" So what are you gonna do to day? " She asked

I just looked at her.

" Oh, right " She said

She know what I were going to do. Just walk around and look at the other's.

" Can I join you? " She asked

" Sure " I said

" So how are you? " I asked

" I am fine and you? " She asked

" Fine, I guess " I mumbled the last part myself

We walked around the territory.

" My father thinks we are more than friends " She said shyly

" We are more, you are my best and only friend " I joked

She laughed a little bit.

" No I mean that he thinks we are dating " She giggled

" Oh he thinks that " I said

" Well I am not surprised " I said

" I only hang out whit you " I continued

" Well that's true " She said

" Come to see my friend's " She said

" I don't know " I said

" Oh come on " She said

" You can get new friend's " She said

" Well I can't lose anything " I said

I followed her near the den area. This is first time I had been this close whit her other friend's.

I saw few female and male wolf. The saw me and smiled.

" You finally got him here " One of them said

" It wasn't easy " Karen said

I sat little bit further. I wasn't sure about this.

" Well who are you? " Someone asked

" I-I am Jake " I said as calmly as I can

" Well I am Jessica " She said

I only nodded. She was smiling a little bit.

" I am Alex " He said

I nodded again.

" So what you do you're day's? " Alex asked

" I-I just walk around " I said

" Isn't that boring? " He asked

" N-no " I said

" Well you are weird alpha " Jessica said

When I heard word " alpha " I looked at them.

" I am not alpha " I said immediately

" Whoah, relax " Alex said

" You just look like one " Jessica said

" I am just omega " I said

" Why just? " Alex asked

" Well I am not anything else " I said

" You should be alpha " Jessica said

" Why you aren't? " Alex asked

I left. I don't want to talk about that. I walked to my den. I went in and laid down. I remembered this all. What the alphas did.

Karen's pov

I saw him walking a way.

" I told you don't talk about alphas " I said angry

" What is his problem? " Alex asked

" He don't want to be an alpha for reason " I told

" Why? " They asked

" He don't tell " I said

" Every time you ask about him that he goes to his den " I said

" We are sorry " They said

" Don't worry he is not angry he is just really sad " I said

" Well we hope he don't hate us " Jessica said

" I asked him same thing and he did same, he went to his den " I said

" What he did then? " They asked

" I don't know I only saw him next morning " I said

" Well hope we can apologize tomorrow " They said

They then went off. I went after him. I know where he lives.

Jake's pov

I heard these bushes moving. I then saw Karen. She came next to me.

"I am so sorry " she said

" It is okay " I said

" They want apologize " She said

" They do? " I asked

" Yes " She said

I felt happier.

" I need to go, my father told me to come back before dinner " She said

" Okay, bye " I said

" Bye " She said and left

I took a nap. I wanted to just relax. I woke up in evening.

I got of my den. I could still saw their painful face's. How they begged to save even me. They did save me but, I hoped to die. I walked close my den. I then heard loud noise like thunder. I felt pain in my leg. I looked around but I saw nothing. I looked my leg. It was bleeding. I then hear the loud noise again. I felt pain at my left side. I fall to the ground from the impact. It must be hunter's. I know that they come to get their kill. I saw them doing it some caribou. They get close their kill and look at it.

This on was doing the same thing.I could hear hunter getting closer. I could scent him. I know he was close. I jumped on him. I bated his gun. I scratched hunter's face. The hunter yelled something. He went lower still keeping the gun. I scratched him again. He then dropped the gun and runned a way screaming. I had still the gun in my mouth. I spit it off. I then went back to my den. I put my left side against the wall so the bleeding hopeful stop. I collapsed. I felt everything went dark. Then it came full darkness.

Ashley's pov

We heard loud thundering noise far a way but at ourpack area. Then we heard it second time. I know what is it. It was hunter.

" Alex come whit me " I said to him

He was few wolves who was looking other female's.

He only nodded. We then runned towards the noise. When we get there we saw someone running asn screaming. It was the hunter. We looked each others.

" Maybe someone is hurt " Alex said

" Let's search the area " I said

We looked around I found anything. Then Alex yelled something. I turned towards him. He was looking at the ground.

I went next to him.

" It is gun " He said

" It has bite mark's " I said

" Someone attacked to the hunter " I said

" There is blood " I said pointing at the ground.

" There had been another wolf " He said

" And he is maybe hurt " I said

" This can be hunter's blood too " I continued

" What we do the gun? " I asked

" I think we should burier it " Alex said

" Okay " I said

I crabbed the gun. He make deep hole and I dropped it down. We then buried it.

" We need to say the leader wolf " Alex said

I only nodded. We then went to his den.

" Sir? " I called him

" Yes " He answered

" There was a hunter at our territory " I told

" Did you get him out if here? " He asked

" Well, we didn't but someone did " Alex said

" Who is this someone? " He asked

" We don't know " I said

" Well was anybody shot? " He asked

" We don't now for sure " I said

" There was blood but it could bee hunter's " Alex said

" Well if you foun this wolf bring it here " He said

We nodded and left.

**So this was second chapter.**


	3. Healer's den

**So I guess I fuck up last chapter. I hope it doesn't matter so much. So sorry for that. It was because I had problem's whit my life.**

Karen's pov three day's later the hunter

I haven't seen Jake after the hunter thing. I am worried. Even my father is. There was few alpha's trying to find him but found nothing. I guess if alpha's can't found him he must be his den. No one had found it.

I said to my father I go looking for Jake. I left to his den's direction. Even Alex and Jessica had been worried. They thought it was their fault. I told them he had never been angry so he wouldn't be now. I were now almost there. I looked at the pond. It had no track's. So wasn't near the pond. I looked behind me and saw no one so I went in.

I saw him laying his left side against the wall. I was first happy when I saw him. But then I saw he was covered whit blood. Even the den floor was in the blood. I went next to him and started shake him a wake.

He opened his silver eyes. He looked sad like always.

Jake's pov

I opened my eyes. Someone was shaking me.

" Five minutes " I said

I heard familiar chuckling behind me. I turned my head and saw Karen.

" Morning " I said tired

" Morning " She said

" What happened to you? " She asked

I looked my self. I was covered whit blood.

" How long I was sleeping? " I asked

" How would I know, you were three day's somewhere " She said

" No I came here yesterday when the hunter attacked me " I said

" Hunter attacked to you? " She asked

" Yeah " I said

" You have then slept three day's " She said

" Are you okay? " She asked

" Well I have been shot and I am little dizzy, yes I am fine " I jocked

That get her smile.

I got up. I felt really weak. I started to walk out of the den. It was hard to get to the pond. I went near it. I went half way to the pond and half way at the land. I collapsed there. I just lie there.

I felt the water against my fur. It felt nice.

" Are you sure okay? " She asked whit worried face

" Yeah, I need to rest little bit " I answered

" You should go to healer's den " She said

" Where is it? " I asked

" You don't know? " She looked at me weird

" What? I had never been there " I said

" I lead you there " She said

" Wait a second " I said

" Is there any detour to there? " I asked

" Well trough the forest but it is longer path " She said

" We go that way " I said

" But you maybe won't make there " She said

" I will get there it is a promise " I said

" Well follow me " She said

She started to lead me trough the forest. It was painful trip. It hurt so much to walk. I couldn't put much weight at the wounded leg. I felt my self stupid. I were weak and wounded. But still I am to shy to get easiest path. Well it is too late to turn now.

We were now almost there. I could see some kind of den.

" Is that the healer's den? " I asked

" Yes that is it " She said

I were little happier. Although I didn't show it anyway. We were almost there.

" Well who is the healer? " I asked

" It is Ashley " I almost froze. Ashley is healer? I didn't know that.

" Ashley? " Karen called

" Again fake wound? " She ask

" Not this time " Karen answered

Karen leaded me inside. It was my first time in here.

She was doing something. She was looking other direction.

" Well what is it? " She asked

She looked surprised when she saw me.

" Well you are new here " She said

" What is it? " She asked

" He was the one who had been shot " Karen said before I could answer

She looked shocked.

" What the hell you think you were doing alone when you have wounded? " She asked

" I-I I just went to my den when I were shot " I said

" And then I went to sleep and I woke up this morning when she came to woke me up " I said

I could tell I were now very nervous.

" So you passed out? " She asked

" I guess so " I said silence

" Well come closer so I can see " She said. I was more nervous now.

She looked the wound's. She then put something liquid there. It was hurting inside the wound's. I were like burning, although I couldn't say a word because I were too nervous.

" Doesn't you feel that? " She asked

" The burning inside me? " I asked

" So you feel " She said

" Well you are first one who don't shout anything or start crying " She said

I couldn't. I were too nervous to shout. I could hardly even speak.

" You were lucky " She said

" Why? " I asked

" You are still a live " She said

I wouldn't think that way. I had thought dying many time's.

" You are going to be fine but you must stay here few day's " She said. I almost jumped out of the den when she said that. I were nervous around the others but being whit my crush few day's. It could be really hard.

" Well I go to tell my dad you are okay " Karen said

I really hoped she wouldn't leave me alone.

" Okay " I said anyway

There was silence in the healer's den.

" There is few free room's for wounded " She said pointing next to me

I nodded and went one of them. It was like dream come true. I didn't need to watch her all day. I wouldn't care about looking at her all day but I weren't pervert. If I should be next to her the whole day it would be hard to be whit out watching her. It will be interesting few day's.

Karen's pov

I just reached my father's den. I gey in and saw Alex and Jessica talking to my dad.

" Hi " I said

" Hi " They said

" We were looking for you " Alex said

" Well I have to say first one thing " I said

" I found out who had been shotted " I said

" Well who it is? " My dad asked

" He were Jake " I said

My father looked at me shocked.

" Where is he now? " He asked

" At the healer's den " I said

" But before we go, this was the reason why we haven't seen he last three day's " I said

We then left. Alex and Jessica were coming too.

When we get there I didn't see him.

" Ashley where is he? " I asked

" He is one of the room's " She said

We then went to look for him. He was last room. He was lying.

When we got there and he saw us he got up. Well he sat because he were too weak now.

" Hello Jake " My dad said

" Hi " He said

" Hello " Alex and Jessica said

" Hi " he said

" Well how are you? " My dad asked

" I am pretty fine " He answered

" Good but you need to rest I guess " Dad said

" Yeah few day's " He said

" Well you are now safe " My dad said

" But I leave you to rest " He said and left

" We are sorry " Alex and Jessica said

" It is okay, I shouldn't just left" He said

" You are not angry to us? " They asked

" I never was " He said

" Well thank you " They said smiling

Them then left.

" Well I hope you heal fast " I said

I were going to leave but he said

" Please don't tell anybody that I were shot " He said

" I don't tell And I tell to the others to keep quiet about it " I said

" Thanks " He said

I then left. But before I left the whole den I went to Ashley.

" Ashley, I hope you wont tell anybody about him " I said

" Why I would tell? " She asked smiling

" I want to tell the reason " I said

" He is only too shy to became some kind famous " I said

" I understand " She said

" Thanks " I said

I then left, to my den.

Jake's pov

After they left I went back lying. I was lying for a while when Ashley came in. I get up again.

" So how are you? " She asked

" I-I am fine " I said

" Good " She said

" B-by the way I didn't know you were healer " I said

" You must be only one " She sighed

" There is a lot of these alphas who are only acting sick or wounded " She sighed

" I-I guess they are disturbing you but isn't that against the pack law to act sick? " I asked

She looked puzzled. Then she smiled.

" You are right " She said smiling

" Now I had some kind of security against this idiots " She said happily

" Thanks " She said

" Y-you are welcome " I said

She then left happy. She had something against them. I went to sleep. I couldn't do anything else.

Karen's pov

I saw Alex and Jessica walking in front of me.

" Alex and Jessica " I called them

They turned around.

" I ask you to not tell anybody about Jake " I said

" Why? " They asked

" Well he is shy and don't want any attention " I explained

" Okay we wont tell " They said

" Thanks " I said

We then walked to den area. I am happy I have true friend's.

**So I hope this one was better than the last. So hope you keep reading.**


	4. Day in healers den

**So I got again bored. Hope last chapter was good.**

Jake's pov

I woke strange feeling like some one was staring me. I turned and I saw Ashley at the door. I jumped other side of the room. I never liked if someone was staring me. But when I were sleeping it was very disturbing.

" Easy now " She said calmly

" I wont bite " She said smiling

I was just looking her every movement.

" P-please next time you want to look at me woke me up " I said

" Okay " She said

" I don't like when guy's stare me when I sleep " I said

" Okay I will woke you up next time " She promised

She looked straight in to my eyes. I noticed that and turned my head.

" You eyes look scary " She said

" What do you mean? " I asked

" They look like silver " She said

I were in silence. I don't have any ideas what to say.

" Well are you okay? " She asked

" I guess so, if someone is not trying to get me hart attack " I said

She chuckled.

" Okay I am sorry " She said smiling

I started to move again.

I went back to my place and sat down.

She looked at my wounds. She just watch them.

" This is nervous " I said

" What? " She asked

" Someone is staring me like I were first wolf in the earth " I said

" Sorry but I am healer and those leaves need to be changed " She said

" Follow me " She said

I went after her. I was hanging my head. I was little bit weak still.

" Sat down " She said

I sat down and she took the old leaves of and replied them new one's.

" Now it is looking better " She said

" Nice if you like " I said

She stared me again.

" I go to walk " I said

" No you're not " she said

" Why? " I asked

" You need to rest " She said

" I need to eat too " I said and walked past her.

I walked near the feeding ground's. There was a lot of wolves. I went back to the healer's den.

" Why didn't you eat? " She asked

" I weren't hungry " I lied

" Don't lie " She said

" I am not " I said

" Yes you are " She said

I keep quite and went to the room I slept last night. I could feel that she was looking me again. I just went there and sat down. I just noticed I weren't so nervous anymore. I went down and stayed there.

Karen's pov

I were at the feeding ground's. There was a lot of wolves. I know who don't show up. Even he hasn't eaten anything four day's Jake won't come. He had been whit out food many time's. He even hunt sometimes. It is weird for omega but I don't care.

I got good peace of caribou and started to walk to the healer's den. It was beautiful day. I was almost there when I saw Ashley coming.

" Morning " I said and I dropped the meat down.

" Morning " She answered

" How is he? " I asked

" I guess he is fine even he doesn't eat " She said

" I know that " I said

" How? " She asked

" He is my best friend and he had been many times whit out eating " I said

" Why he doesn't eat? " She asked

" Well he is shy " I said

" Oh " She said

" You may seem that he is nervous around the others " I said

" Yeah I have notice that " She said

" He almost get his wound's open this morning when I go to check him " She said

" What did he do? " I asked

" Nothing but he said me don't stare him when sleeping " She said

" Yeah he always jumps other direction if someone stares him and he notices that " I said

" Well I am going to wake him up next time " She said smiling

She then went to feeding ground's. I went to the healer's den.

I got in there and headed to the last room.

" Jake " I called him

" Here " He answered

I got in and saw him sitting same place than yesterday.

" I got you food " I said

" Thank you " He said

I could see from his eyes he was little bit happier.

He ate it all.

" So you want to do something? " He asked

" Can you do anything? " I asked back

" Off course I can " He said

We then went to the walk. He had hard time keep the pace up. So I slowed little bit.

" So how are you going? " I asked

" Fine " He said

" How are you? " He asked

" Well I am fine " I said

We walked around the territory. We talked pretty much.

" So how is she? " I asked

" Who? " He asked back

" Ashley " I said

I could see some kind of reflection in his eyes. It was fanny how I can read him like open book from his eyes.

" Aha! She is you're crush " I said

He froze.

" N-no " He lied

" Hey I can saw everything from you're eyes " I said

" Fucking eyes " He mumbled silence. I guess he didn't want to me hear that.

" Fine you won " He said

I were smiling.

" Well you promised to tell me you're crush " He remembered. Fuck.

" I don't have one " I lied

" You cannot lie to me. I can read you like open book " He said

" Well " I tried to say.

He only looked at me. It was like he said to me " yes go on " whit his eyes.

" Well it is Alex " I said

I could see he had some kind of reflection in his eyes again. He would be smiling now I guess but I have never seen him smiling or laughin or even howling. It was weird because he is my best friend.

" Well now we both know " I said

" Isn't it hard to be whit her few day's? " I asked

" If she is always trying to look in you're eyes and changing leaves and stearing you when you sleep yes it is hard " He said

I laughed.

" Have nice few days "I said

" Thanks a lot " He said

I laughed again. I believe it is hard.

" Well I guess I should go back to be stared " He said

He gets me always laughing even if doesn't try. We went back to the healers den. When we were there we saw Ashley were some where else.

I could see that Jake was now relaxed. He went to sleep.

I went back to my den. I hope they end up together because they would look nice couple. I chuckled my self. It was fanny how shy omega gets most popular girl in the back. It may put other alphas angry although. It would be a problem.

**So how was this? I hope you liked it.**


	5. Brother

**So I fucked up again. I writed this chapter already once. So this is second time. And sorry for my bad english.**

Jake's pov

I woke when someone shake me. I opened my eyes slowly. It was Ashley. I got up.

" M-morning " I said nervous. I wasnt nervous yesterday so why I am nervous now.

" Morning " She said

She checked my wounds.

" You are healing well " She said

" You can go home now " She continued

" Well that is good " I said

" Yeah it is " She said

" Well I'll be going " I said

" Bye and thanks " I said

" Bye " She said smiling

I went towards to my den. I guess it is still messy.

I got there and I were right. It still had blood on the floor. It was dry.

I started t clean it.

Karen's pov

I woke up. It was normal morning.

I got of the den. I started to go see Jake. I hope he is fine.

" Hi Karen " I heard someone say behind me

I turned and saw Alex.

" Oh hi Alex " I said

" How are you? " He asked

" I am fine " I said

" How are you? " I asked

" I am fine but tired " He said

" You had night patrolling? " I asked

" Yeah " he said while yawning

" Do you want to do something? " He asked

" Well you could need some sleep " I said

" But I can go a walk " He said

" Well, let's go " I said

Then we started to walk around the territory. I could listen him whole day. He was speaking so nice.

We walked around the territory and talked almost everything.

" You would become good friends whit Jake " I said

" Why is that? " He asked

" Well you like to walk around and talk " I said

" Well Jake won't speak much " He said

" He just need time " I said

" I understand " He said

We had now awkward silence.

" Well are you and Jake something more? " He asked

" Yes we are " I said

He seemed little sad.

" We are best friends " I said

Now he seemed happier.

" I were thinking something else " He said

" Did you mean boyfriend? " I asked

" Yeah " He said

" Well many thinks that " I said

" I am not surprised about that " He said

" You two hang out together pretty much " He explained

" Yeah we do " I said

" But we are only friends " I said

We were now in silence again.

" But anyway I need to take nap " He said

" Okay " I said

" Bye " He said

" Bye " I said

After he left I started to walk to the healers den.

When I got there I went in side. I saw Ashley just sitting there.

" Hi " I said

" Hi " She said

" If you came to look Jake he already left " She continued

" Is he okay then? " I asked

" Yeah " She said

" Would you hurt him and bring him back so I wouldn't be so damn bored " She said smiling

I laughed.

" Sorry but omegas don't hurt others " I said smiling

" Yeah " She sighed. She was pretty bored.

I left to go to look Jake from his den. I were half way when something gray hit me. I pinned down and saw the other one to pinning down.

" Sorry " he said

" I am fine " I said

He helped me up.

" So who are you? " I asked

" I am Cody " He said

" Well Cody where are you coming? " I asked

" What do you mean? " He asked

" You are not from this pack " I said

" Oh, sorry I am just searching my lost brother " He said

" And what brings you here? " I asked

" Well I heard he would be here " He explained

" What is his name? " I asked

" I don't remember " He told and lower his head

" When you saw him last time? " I asked

" When we were pup's and some alphas killed our parents " He said

" Well do he look like you " I asked

" Well he is just like opposite me " He said

" I have dark gray fur and he has light grey. I have light grey underbelly and he has darker under belly " He explained

" It sound's like Jake " I said

" Well can I see him? " He asked

" I guess so " I said

" But don't speak anything about alphas " I said

" Why?" He asked

" He got really sad about them " I said

" Okay " He said

We went to his den.

Jake's pov

I saw Karen and someone other coming. I don't know the other one. I was near the pond.

" Hi " Karen says

I was looking at the other wolf.

" Hi " I said

" Hi " The other wolf said

I were looking at him.

I guess he notice that.

" I am Cody " He said

" I am Jake " I said

" I am looking my lost brother " He said

" And you look like him " He said looking at me

Then he looked in my eyes. He seemed like he had seen biggest caribou just fro him to eat.

" What? " I asked

" You're eyes! " He shouted some kind of happy

" Is something wrong whit them? " I asked

" No but my brother has same eyes " He said

" You must be my brother " He said

I was looking him puzzled. I don't know if I had siblings.

" I don't remember you " I said

" But you remember what happened our parents " He said

That hit me hard. I immediately lowered my head.

" Sorry " He said

" I didn't know how hard you took it " He said

" Well I guess you weren't there to watch how alphas tortured them dead and you only could watch " I said him

He looked at me shocked.

" I dint know " He said

" Well now you know " I said

I went back to my den.

Karen's pov

I was shocked. He needed to watch how his parents were killed.

I could see his sadness from his eyes.

His brother Cody was lowered his head. He was sad too. Not about his parents, for his brother who saw everything.

I went after Jake.

He was lying at the den floor. He had same sad face as always. But his eyes show everything. I could tell he was really much more sad than before.

" Are you okay? " I asked

" I am fine " He said

I went next to him.

" I know you're not " I said

I hugged him.

" Thanks, I needed that " He said

" That is why we have friends " I said smiling

Then I saw something what I haven't seen ever him to do. He smiled back to me. I must looked at him like a fool.

" Let's go see my brother " He said

Jake's pov

I smiled at her back first time for two years. Her yaw dropped and she looked at me like a fool.

" Let's go see my brother " I said

She wasn't moving.

I lifted her jaw whit my paw.

" Yeah let's go " She said

Then we went out of the den. I were still smiling. It felt so good.

**So how was this chapter? I hope you liked it.**

**I want to thank UnwarierTitan789 for helping me whit my stories.**

**I want to thank Vash 777 and NeverUnseen for following, reviewing and favoring my story.**

**I want to thank Alpha Andrew because he is helping me whit my life.**


	6. Lonely

**So I want to thank you all my reader's. I dont know if I have any " fan's " but that is not the reason I write. I write for fun and keeping my self feeling better.**

Jake's pov

I went to my brother. I just met him ten minutes ago. I were to cruel to him. I know it.

" Sorry bro " I said

" It is me who should apologize " He said

He rises his head.

I could now see his eyes. It were silver too. Fanny I guess.

" Hey you didn't know " I said

" If you would you wouldn't say that " I said

And then I did what I have never done everyone. I hugged him. He was surprised.

" I am sorry too " He said

" Everything is fine now " I said

" Yeah, I had my brother back " He said

" So when we leave? " He asked

" Leave? " I asked

" Yeah, to our pack " He said

" I wont leave " I said

" Why? " He asked

" I grow up here, I had my best friend here, I got few other friends here " I said

" This is my home now I wont leave " I said

" But what I supposed to do? " He asked

" Stay here " I said

" And why would they let lone wolf like me be here? " He asked

" Well how they took lone wolf like me here? " I asked

" Well I guess you are right " He said

" Well let's go see my dad " Karen said

She was going to the wood's.

" Let's go the other way " I said

Karen looked at me like fool.

" Did you just say we wont go another way? " She asked

" Yes I did " I said

She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

She looked at me again like a fool.

We went trough the den area. Everyone was looking at me. I could here whispers" He looks proud " . I chuckled at this. Then there was silence.

" Why everyone looks you like enemy? " Cody asked

" Well I have never been in this path before and I haven't smiled or laughed in two years " I explained

He looked at me like a fool.

" How is that possible? " He ask

" Well after the alpha thing it was " I said

He understand now.

We got to the James den. Karen went first.

" Dad I have surprise for you " She said

I could here he coming here.

I wasn't smiling yet.

" Who are you? "James asked

" I am Cody, Jake's lost brother " He said

He looked at me and I smiled at him.

His yaw dropped and he looked when I smiled.

" So which one was the surprise, his brother or he smiles these days? " He asked

I chuckled for that. Karen was giggling.

" Both " She said between giggles

" Well welcome Cody " James said

" Can I join? " Cody asked asked

" Off course " James said

" Thank you sir " Cody said

" Don't say sir, say James " James said

" What ever James " Cody said smiling

We then went to see Alex and Jessica.

When they saw us they looke at Cody.

" Hi " We said

" Hi " They said

" Who are you? " Alex asked

" I am Cody Jake's brother " He said

They looked at me and I only smiled at them. Alex jaw dropped and Jessica almost fall. Cody catch her before that.

" Since when you smiled? " Alex asked

" Since this morning " I said

" Well welcome to life brother " He said laughing

I laughed too.

Then we looked at Jessica and Cody. They were staring each others eyes.

" Did we miss something? " I asked

They backed up. They were both blushing.

I laughed whit Alex and Karen.

My laugh stopped fast. Ashley looked at me. She was looking at me eyes wide open.

" Did I saw right or am I still sleeping? " she asked

" Since when you saw dreams from Jake? " Alex asked

" This would bee first time " She said

" Well it won't happen " I said

" You are smiling and laughing again? " She asked

" Well you may have seen this dark gray whit red face is my brother " I said

Cody looked at me like " I kill you " .

" Who are you gray whit red face? " Ashley asked

" Cody " He said

" Well nice to meet you Cody " Ashley said

She then left.

" Well what we are gonna do? " I asked

" How about you two tell about you're selfs?" Alex asked

" Fine for me " I said

Then we talked a lot what happened to us. Only thing we didn't say was our parent's.

" So how you are going now? " Alex asked

" We are going fine " I said

" How about you bro? " I asked

" I had hard time to found you but I finally find " He said smiling

" Will it is glad to know that " Alex said

" But to night is moonlight howl who, is coming? " Alex asked

" Me " Jessica said

" Me " Karen said

" Me " Cody said

I were silent.

" Why wont you come? " Cody asked

" I don't want " I said

" Why? " Alex asked

" I just don't want " I said

" Well what ever " He said

They went to get ready. I went my place near the wood's. It was little hill. I could hear the howling from there. I know it took for a while before they start so I took a nap.

Karen's pov

" Why wouldn't Jake come "Jessica asked

" I don't know " I answered

" He had never been here " I said

" Well let's just make you pretty " I told Jessica

And we started to make us pretty.

" By the way have you seem their eyes? " Jessica asked

" Yeah, why you ask? " I asked her

" They look scary and cool at the same time " She said

" Yeah they are weird but cool " I said

We giggled our selfs.

When we were ready we went to howling rock.

Jake's pov

I woke for howling. I got up and started to listen. I had always only listened. I had never howled in front of everyone. And I don't just want.

I had listened for a while when I herd twigs snap behind me.

I turned around and I couldn't believe who it was,

" Ashley? " I asked

" Yes "

" What are you doing here?" I asked

" Well I guess you were lonely " She said

" Can I join you?" She asked

" Sure " I said

" So how are you going? " She asked from me

" Well I am fine now " I said

" How about you? " I asked

" Well I had been bored " She said

" Why is that? " I asked

" Well I don't have real patience's at all " She said

" Well you need to wait so I can get shot again " I said smiling

She giggled at this.

" But don't get me heart attack again " I said

She giggled more.

" But then I would have something to do " She said smiling

" I need to ask why aren't you whit them howling to the moon? " I asked

" I don't have a real date " She said

" Again these alphas? " I asked

" You bet " She said

" Well isn't here anybody who you like? " I asked

" No " She said

" You're the lonely one not me " I said

" I guess so " She said

" Why you come here every moonlight howl? " she asked

" I just want to listen others howling " I said

" Well you are weird omega " She said

We sat next to each others. We just listened others howling in silence. I think it was just nice to listen.

After for a while we heard they were going to stop howling.

" Well good bye " I said

I was going to leave.

But I heard something. I turned around but she was missing.

" Ashley? " I called her

I heard something behind a rock.

" Get off me! " She yelled

" Oh come on! " Someone shouted

I went to there. I saw someone male alpha trying to impress her.

" Go a way " She said again to the alpha

" I wont " He said

Ashley was going to leave but he didn't leave her.

" Let her go" I said walking between them

" Oh what an omega would do to alpha? " He asked

" You don't even know " I said

" Get off here " alpha said

" What if I don't? " I asked

" Then I need to beat you up " He said smiling

" Bring it on " I said

He slashed me at my face. I get angry about that alpha. So I hit him whit my paw. I got his face. He yelped in pain. I hit again but whit claws. I felt them cutting his flesh. He then cut me whit his claws. I felt them dig in my right side. I hit him whit my paw back of his head. I could see eas getting weaker from that so I hit again. He went limp.

I turned around and saw Ashley staring at me.

" Wow " She said

" Are you okay? " I asked

" I should ask that " She said

" Well you got you're patience back " I sad smiling

" It seems that but is he dead? " Ashley asked

I went next to alpha male.

" I guess he is still a live " I said

" We need to get him to James " I said

" He will deal whit him " I said

She nodded and I get alpha male on my back.

We walked in silence.

It took almost hour to get there. And when we did our lucky he was still wake.

" James we had a problem " I said

He looks at me and then alpha male.

" What happened? " He asked

We told him what happened. He nodded.

" He will get punishment " James said

" Now go patch you up " He said

" Okay " I said

We went to the healers den again.

" Well thank you helping me " She said

" But why didn't you leave when he told you? " She asked

" Do you mean that alpha " I asked

" Yeah " She said

" Well I was scared he, you know " I tried to find words

" Yes " She said

" I was scared he, ... rape you " I said silent

She looked at me eyes wide open.

" Well what I could say there? " She asked

" I am sorry but I could only see it in his eyes " I said

" And how? " She asked

" Well, I am shy and I have looked at them when they follow you. But it was different. He was looking at you different way and when he didn't let you go I get mad " I explained

" So you could see in his eyes that? " She asked

" Yes " I said

She looked at me. Not angry.

" You are not mad at me? " I asked

" Off course not " She said

" How could I? " She said

I was just keeping my head down.

" Don't be sad, you saved me " She said

" Well at least you got you're patience back " I said smiling

She giggled at this.

" Good night " I said

" Good night " She said

I went same room as last time. I lie down and get sleep. I were smiling when I sleep.

**So hope you liked it. Well have a nice day.**


	7. Lovebird's

**Hello again. I had another follower. I hope you keep up reading.**

Karen's pov

I woke later than usually. Well it was late when I get back home yesterday. But it was fun evening. I am still little bit disappointed because Jake wouldn't came. I opened my eyes. I guess it was mid day. I got up and went out.

I went to feeding grounds. I ate caribou. Before I got up I saw Cody walking this way.

" Hi " He said

" Hi " I said

" Have you seen Jake? " He asked

" I just woke up " I said

" Oh " He sighed

" Where you slept last night? " I asked

" Near that small pond " He said

" Out side? " I asked

" Yeah " He said

" You should get a den " I said

" Yeah, maybe to day " He said

Someone walked behind me.

" Hi " It said

He came next to me. It was Alex.

" Hi " I said

" Hi " Cody said

" Have you seen Jake? " Cody asked

" No " Alex said

We talked for a while.

" Well what are we going to do? "I asked

" Let's go find Jake " Cody said

" Okay " I said

Alex nodded.

We then started to look for him. We decided to go near the pond. We walked there but there was nothing. He was mostly was over her but not now.

We then went these places where he usually goes but we didn't find him. This was odd. Only place he would be is anymore healers den.

" Let's go check healers den " I said

" Why he would be there again? " Alex asked

" Well we saw him last time yesterday " I said

" So he might get hurt " I explained

" You got the point " Alex said

" By the way why you said again?" Cody asked

" Well he got shot by hunter " I said

" Twice " Alex said

" He got two shots?" Cody asked asked

" Yeah " I said

" Well are we going to the healers den " Alex asked

" Yeah let's go " I said

We started to walk towards the healers den. I don't have any idea what would happen to him.

Jake's pov

I woke up in healers den. I opened my eyes I were at one of the rooms. I looked around the room. No Ashley here. I got up and walked out of the room. I went to den entrance. Now I saw her. She was still sleeping. I sat there and watched her sleep.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I would stare her the whole morning. I just thought would she ever take an omega as a mate? Well I don't know but I hope so. I need to ask her to date sometime. I hope she don't think I am like other's. Just after her body. I like how she is speaking, smiling, giggling. I like her because she is just so nice to me and others. She is not like other alphas. I need to ask her sometime. I guess in this week. I need to try. After a while she started make noises. She was waking up. I sneaked back to my room so she didn't see me and I sat there.

Little bit later I hear paw steps coming this way. Then she came inside the room.

" Morning " I said to her

She looked at me then smiled.

" Morning " She said still smiling

I smiled back.

" So how are you my patience? " She asked smiling

" I am good my healer " I said

She giggled for that.

" You are fanny " She said

" I am omega " I said

" Who fights like alpha " She said smiling

" Hey I can fight even I am omega " I said smiling

" But anyway are you fine " I asked from her

" Yeah I am fine " She said

" Let's check these wounds " She said

She first looked at my face.

Then she looked my left side.

" You are quick healer " She said

" Or I had good healer " I said

She giggled again. Damn I love that.

" So do you need to be bored again? " I asked

" I guess so, you are fine " She said

" I need to find another alpha or hunter " I said joking

She giggled again.

" Take a break first " She said smiling

" We will see " I said

I then heard paw steps again. This time there was Karen, Alex and Cody.

" What happened to you? " Karen asked

" I had problems last night " I said

She looked at me eyes wide open.

" I didn't mean that " I said

She blushed. I know what she mean.

" So what problems? " Cody asked

" Can I tell? " I asked from Ashley

She nodded.

I told what happened last night. About the alpha and what I thought.

" So are you guy's fine?" Alex asked

" I guess so " Ashley said

" I got my patience back " She said

Laughed a little bit.

" You said you were bored " I said joking

She giggled again.

" Did we miss something? " Alex asked

" What? " I asked

" You two act like lovebirds " He said

I went in silence.

" No we are just friends " Ashley said

" Yeah just friends " I said

They still looked at us weird but then they left.

" We need to go now " They said

" Can you come already? " Karen asked

I looked at Ashley.

She nodded.

" Yeah, I am coming " I said.

I were going to left but I looked back to Ashley. She seemd bored.

" Ashley would you come whit us? " I asked

She looked at my eyes.

" Can I?" She asked

" Off course " I said

She smiled and got up.

I went out side and the others were still there.

" So what you want to do?" I asked

" I don't really know "Cody said

" How about we find you a den? " Karen asked

" It is fine to me " He said

We then went to look for him a den.

After a while we found one. It was near healers den. I smiled secretly. If I am coming to Cody I can see Ashley.

It was late. We decided to go sleep. I went whit Ashley to the healers den.

" Well good night " I said

" Good night " She said smiling

I smiled back. Then I left to my den. I went to sleep. I just think Ashley. I slept when I were thinking her.

**Hope you liked this chapter. It was short but anyway. **


	8. Getting date

** So I am getting better whit this story. I guess. So keep reading guy's.**

Jake's pov

I woke in my den. I felt somehow lonely. Well, I had been whit my crush few day's. I hope I can ask her to date. It would be nice.

I got up and went out of my den. It was beautiful day coming. I went to the pond. I cleaned my self and took a drink. I then started my normal "around the territory" walk. I used to walk it.

I walked near the borders. I were like patrolling alpha. But I just make this for fun. I wasn't patrolling, only walking. I guess I look ike alpha because everyone ask me am I alpha. Well, I had a chance but I couldn't become alpha. I didn't want to.

I had walked now several hours. I just wonder how too ask her out? Should I just go and ask " Do you want go out whit me? ", no that sucks. No that way. I need to ask but how.

I heard some kind of voice near me. Like growling. I looked around. There was nothing. I continue walking. I heard this voice again. I turned around but saw nothing. It was weird. I must become crazy. I keep up walking.

Then something hit me. It wasn't hurting. I just feel like something was biting me. I turned around and saw pup. What the fuck?

" And who you might be?" I asked from the pup

It was wasn't small, she was almost as big as my legs. And she was growling to me.

" You are trespasser " She said

She must be becoming alpha. I guess.

" No I am not " I said

" Then what you do here? " She asked

" Look little pup, I am walking around and you should go home " I said

" I am not little! " She said angry

" Well what are you doing here pup? " I asked

She just looked at me. She seem sad.

" Well... " She tried to say something

" Yes? " I said

" Well I am lost " She said head low

" It is not big deal " I said

" But my mom and dad don't know where am I " She said

" And why is that? " I asked

" I run away " She said

" And why? " I asked

" They want me to become omega " She said

" And what is the problem to be omega? " I asked

" I can be loser if I become omega " She said

" Do I look like loser? " I asked

" No, why you ask? " She asked

" I am omega " I said

" You are? " She asked

" I thought you were alpha " She said

" If I am omega it doesn't mean that you cannot train you're self " I said

" Are you sure? " She asked

" Well, I trained my self a little " I said

" You look like alpha " She said

" Well if you become omega you can train you're self look like alpha " I said

She seemed now happier.

" I guess you should apologize you're parents " I said

" I guess so " She said

" But I don't know where to go " She said

" I can lead you back to the pack " I said

" You can?" She asked happier

" Off course " I said

" I am Angela " She said

" I am Jake " I said

I started to lead her to the pack. We didn't speak much. I just show how to get back to the pack.

When we become den area I stopped. She looked at me weird.

" Why you stopped? " She asked

" Well we are now at the den are so I guess you found you're parents den easily " I said

" If you say so " She said

" Thank you " She said smiling

" You are welcome pup " I said smiling

She looked at me.

" Oh come on " She said

I laughed.

I then left to go see Cody. I guess he is in his new den.

After for a while walking I passed healers den. I looked inside. I saw Ashley still sleeping. I wish I would be still hurt so I could bee there. I smiled my self. I had fun when I were whit her.

After a while looking her sleep I went to Cody's den.

" Cody are you here? " I asked

" Yep, I am here " He said

I went inside. He was sitting middle of the den.

" Hi bro " I said

" Hi " He said

" Well how are you now in you're den? " I asked

" I am fine " He said

" Well what are we going to do to day? " I asked

" I don't know " He said

I was going to ask him something. I was stopped by someone.

" Is it him you were talking? " I heard male wolf asking

" Yes dad " It was Angela

I turned around. I saw big male wolf in front of me.

" Well hello there big boy " I said

" Hello " He said

" Are you Jake? " He asked

" Yes I am " I said

He then smiled.

" Thank you bringing my daughter back and to talking whit her " He said

" You are welcome " I said

" I rely respect that " He said

" It was nothing " I said

" Yes it was and because of that I own you one " He said

" You don't own me anything, it was nice to be help " I said

" What ever but you keep her safe " He said

" From what? " I asked

" To become alpha. It is dangerous " He said

" But how could you lie her you are omega? " He asked little bit anger

" I am omega " I said

" You are? " He asked

" Yes, I just train my self " I said

" Oh, sorry " He said

" It is okay " I said

" Well it was nice to meet you " He said

" You too " I said

" So what was that about? " Cody asked

" I just talked whit her daughter who had run away and lead her back to home " I said

" Well good job " Cody said

" But anyway I need to go " I said

" Where?" He asked

" It is personal " I said smiling

He looked at me weird.

I then left. I were going to healers den.

When I got there she was a wake.

" Ashley? " I asked

" Yes " She said

" Can I come in? " I asked

" Sure " She said

When I got there she was looking at me. Probably trying to find new wounds.

" So what happened this time? " She asked

" A pup bite me " I said

she looked at me weird.

" Are you serious? " she asked

" Yeah, look " I said

I show her the bait wound. It had barely made a scratch.

" You gotta be kidding me " She said

I started to laugh. She actually think I were serious.

She looked at me again weird.

" You really thought I were serious " I said

" Well, I am healer " She said

" Sorry " I said

" I am just so used to see you almost half dead " She said

" Well not this time " I said

" I just wanted to ask you something " I said

" What is it?" She asked

" More bites? " She asked

" No seriously " I said

She looked at me weird again.

" Well I just wonder if ... " I were trying to find good words for it.

" Yes " She said waiting

" You know, if you would... " I said

" No!" She yelled

" Why? " I asked

" I am not going to it whit you " She said

I looked at her puzzled.

" What do you mean? " I asked

" You know exactly what I mean " She said

Then I realized what she mean.

" I didn't mean that! " I said in panic. I guess I blushed a little bit.

She blushed too.

" Sorry I am just too used for that " She said shyly

" I mean if you would go date whit me? " I said

She looked at me.

" Are you serious? " She asked

" This time yes " I said scaring the answer

" Of course my patience " She said smiling

I almost passed out. My crush accept my request to date. I were happy now.

" So when we can go? " I asked

" How about this evening? " She asked

" It is fine to me my healer " I said smiling

She giggled at this.

" So this evening" I said

" I come to get you " I said

" I am getting ready" She said

" Bye my healer " I said

" Bye my patience " She said

We then went separated ways.

I get ready for this evening. I went to the pond and cleaned my self. I the combed my fur whit cone. It was hard alone. But it was worth it. I guess.

When I were ready I saw it was already evening. I went to get her.

**Hahahahaaaaaa! I continue in next chapter. Have a nice day.**


	9. The date

**So I am not these love thing's but I try my best.( There is not any lemons )**

Jake's pov

I were walking towards healers den. It was my first date. I hope everything goes fine.

I were almost there when I heard.

" Wow, where are you going? "

I turned around. It was Karen.

" I am going my first date " I said smiling nervously

" Wow, is it Ashley or someone else? " She asked

" Ashley " I said still smiling nervously

" Well, good luck then " She said smiling

" Thanks " I said

She smiled and went to den area. I walked to the healers den.

" Ashley, are you ready? " I asked

" I am " She said

She then walk out of the den. She looked incredibly beautiful. She had a pink flower on hers ear. My jaw dropped. I was just staring her. I would stare her to the morning. She walked closer. She came and lifted my jaw back up.

" So what how I look? " She asked

" I cannot even put words on how beautiful you look " I said

She blushed and giggled.

" You look handsome " She said

I blushed. I just tried to smile.

" What we are going to do? " She asked

" I wonder if you like watch sunset " I said

" I love it " She said

" Well I know good place where I had watched it couple of times " I said

" Whit who? " She asked

" Whit my self " I said smiling

She giggled again.

" Shall we go? " I said

" Yeah let's go " She said

We then walked one big mountain. There was small path to good place. I walked there she right behind me.

When we were there I turned around to see hers reflection.

When she saw the view her jaw dropped. I sat down. She was still looking the view.

" How did you find this place? " She asked

" Well I were lonely most of the time so I spend time walking around the territory " I said

" It is beautiful " She said

" Yes you are " I said smiling

She giggled and came next to me. She sat next to me and rest her head on my shoulder. I could say, I were nervous now.

" Is everything fine? " She asked

" Sure is, this is just my first date " I said

" It is? " She asked

" It is hard to believe " She continued

" Why? " I asked

" Well you are handsome and kind " She said

" Thanks " I said

We watched now the sunset together in silence. It was looking beautiful. and it was even better whit her. We just sat there and watched sunset.

When it end I were little bit sad. Now I don't know what to do.

" Well what you want to do now? " I asked

" I would want to walk whit you " She said

" Let's go then " I said smiling

We walked close each others. I liked to walk whit that way.

We walked around the clearing. We just walked in silence.

" Hey it is full moon to night " She said looking at the night sky

" Yeah, it looks like it " I said.

Then it hit me. She want to howl whit me. I haven't howled whit anybody. I just howled my self.

" So you want to howl whit me? " I asked

" Yes I do " She said smiling

I was little bit scared. I just hope it goes fine.

" Can we go same place where we were last time listening? " She asked

" Off course we can " I said smiling

We walked the same place. I sat same spot than last time. She sat close to me.

" So how we start? " I asked nervously

" Together " She said smiling

I then tilted my head whit her. Then I started to howl. It wasn't sad anymore. It was some kind of full of love, not sadness. And that was beautiful mix. It sounded so nice. I would howl whit her whole night.

We howled almost ten minutes. Then we stopped slowly. I was then looking in to hers eyes. I never before did that. They were golden. I couldn't never before look in to the her eyes. I were too shy.

I don't know how long we were like that but I didn't get bored. Then she leaned closer. I didn't know why. Then when she were closer I got it. She kissed me and I kissed her back. We were like this few minutes before we broke.

After that we sat only in silence. We were just looking in to each other eyes. It was so beautiful moment.

" So should we go get sleep? " She asked yawning

" I guess so " I said

She was almost asleep when we started to walk.

" I can carry you if it is needed " I said

She leaned closer me.

" No, you don't have to " She said eyes closed and almost asleep.

I then lifted her on my back. I walked her on my back.

Half way to healers den I guess she fall asleep. I smiled my self.

when we were there I went in side and slowly lowered her down. When she were lying there and sleeping I were going off.

I were almost off the den.

" Would you stay the night? " She asked

I froze. She just asked me to sleep whit her?

I turned slowly back to her.

" Sure if you want " I said

" Come then " She said

I went closer. I went really slowly. I never slept whit someone. I the lied down close her.

" I thought you were sleeping " I said

" I woke up when I got cold " She said smiling

I smiled. Well it must be warm the when I carried her. I put my paw around her. I felt warm. I guess so did she.

" Good night " I said

" Good night " She said

I then fall in to sleep whit smile on my face.

**So hope you liked it. But I want to say I won't make any lemons. I don't like them so deal whit it. But anyway keep up reading. Good day.**


	10. Cute couple

**sHello everyone! I hope you don't hate me because I don't write lemons. And thanks Vash for tips. You guy's can send pm or just review me anything you want. I don't get mad about reviews. I didn't get mad when these " Flamers " said every mistake from my other story. And yes I deleted it because it was worser thing I ever write ( It wasn't alpha and omega story ) But hey you learn from you're mistakes, right?**

Jake's pov

I woke up when someone was nuzzling me. I already know who it was. I smiled still my eyes closed. I enjoined that. I opened my eyes slowly. And I guess right. It was Ashley.

" Morning beautiful " I said smiling

" Morning handsome " She answered

" How was you're sleep? " I asked

" Best for long time " She replied whit smile

" So was mine " I agreed

I got up. Sun wasn't raised yet. I got an idea.

" Do you want to watch sunrise? " I asked

" I'd love to whit you " She answered

" Same spot? " I asked

" Same spot " She agreed

We then went same place where we watched sunset. It was beautiful place.

We sat again close each others. And she rest her head again on my shoulder. I like that. I put my paw around her.

It was beautiful sunrise. Well I guess it was because she was next to me. We watched it in silence. It was so nice just be there whit her.

When it was over she lifted her head. I just stared in her eyes. I loved them. It was like I would be covered whit warm blanket what humans use.

I then leaned closer. She did the same. And again we kissed. We were like this ten seconds. Then we broke.

" I just wonder, did the fall hurt? " I asked

" What fall? " She asked back

" Well when angel's fall " I answered whit smile

She giggled and kissed me again.

My stomach growled.

" I guess we go eat now " Ashley said

" I guess so " I replied

We then walked close each others. I felt warm. She was just so kind and nice to me. I guess our thing is more than crush now.

When we get there we saw few other wolves around. They looked at us weird. They were smiling. I don't know why. But then I remembered, Ashley were close me. I smiled my self again.

We found good piece of caribou.

" Ladies first " I said smiling

She smiled and dig in. After she had ate I ate.

When I were done I saw Ashley had blood around her face.

I went next to her and I licked her face clean. She giggled at the same time. After that she licked my face clean and I giggled to. Weird for a boy?

" Awww, how cute " Someone said behind us

I turned around.

There was Karen, Cody, Alex and Jessica.

I blushed whit Ashley. I still got smile on my face.

" Well nice to meet you too " I replied

" I guess we have now new couple " Karen said smiling

I just smiled at them.

" So what you want to do? " Cody asked

" I don't rely know " I replied

Every one started to think something.

" Well I guess we should leave love bird's alone " Jessica said

" And why is that? " Cody asked

" They need to spend time together " Alex replied

They all nodded. I just keep smiling.

" I want say you few word's, in private " Karen said

I looked at Ashley and she nodded.

Karen the lead me further from the others. When we were out of hearing she started to speak.

" I am so happy for you " She said smiling

" Once shy and sad now happy and not shy " She continued

" I hope best whit Ashley " She still continued

" Thank you " I answered smiling

" You are my best friend and always will " I told to her

" You should do something whit Alex " I winked her

She smiled. We went then back to the other's.

" Well I guess we go do something " Alex said

Then they left. I turned to Ashley.

" What we should do? " I asked

" I want to walk whit you " She replied smiling

We went walking around the territory. I like to walk whit her.

" Where are you're parent's " I asked

" They left me alone " She replied little sad

" I am sorry " I tried to comfort her

" I am over it already " She said

" But what about yours? " She asked from me

" Well, you told you're story I tell mine " I answered little bit sad

I then started to tell the reason why I was almost every moment sad. I told I didn't know I had sibling's and I were completly alone. And how Karen become my best friend.

" I am so sorry to hear that " She said little upset

" It is fine now when you are there " I replied whit a small smile

She smiled back to me.

" And this is the reason why you didn't like alphas so much? " She asked

" Yeah " I agreed

" But I get happier when I notice there were few nice and cute alphas " I said

" You are so sweet " She replied

I nuzzled her and She giggled.

" But you are my angel " I said

She giggled more.

We walked in silence after that only enjoining each others. It was already night when we get back to the healers den.

" I guess I need to go my own den " I said

" How about if you stay a night so I don't get cold " She replied

" Id love to be you're warmer " I said smiling

We then went again close each others. Hers back was against my chest. I put again my paw around her. I then licked her cheek. She giggled.

" Hey, is it too soon to ask if you move here? " She suggested

" Are you sure you want me here? " I asked

" Off course I am sure " She replied

" Well, I guess I move here " I said

" That would be nice " She said

" Yes it would " I agreed

" Good night " She said

" Good night " I replied

We then fall asleep.

**Well hope you like it. Next chapter is maybe about Karen and Alex. So see you guy's next time.**


	11. Another couple

**So this chapter is now on Karen's pov. Thank you all my reader's and reviews, follows and favorites!**

Karen's pov

I woke up. It was again quiet and boring morning. Much nothing happened in the mornings. My dad were doing alpha things so he wasn't there when I woke up. I got up and started to walk to the feeding grounds. It were only few others there.

I found good piece of caribou. It taste good. After I had ate I left to find others. Jake and Ashley are probably together somewhere. Cody is mostly alone. I don't know why but I guess he like to be alone. Jessica is patrolling and Alex somewhere.

Well maybe should just walk around the territory. I hopeful find someone. I then started to walk around the territory.

I walked around a small mountain. There where nothing interesting. So I keep up walking.

After walking for a while I get hit by something. I don't know what is it but it was soft and furry. I opened my eyes. I saw Alex on me.

" Well hello " I said

" Sorry I weren't looking where I were running " He replied

" I am fine " I told to him

He get off me. I then got up. I had some trash around my fur now. I shake them off.

" So what are you doing here? " He asked

" Well, I just walked around because I were bored " I answered

" Okay, well can I join you ? " He asked

" Sure " I replied to him

" Well what we do? " I asked

" I don't know " He answered

We thought for a while.

" How about if we go first back to den are? " He suggested

" Why? " I asked

" It is surprise " He answered

Surprise? For me?

" Come on " He said

I just went after him. What surprise he would get me?

When we get there I waited to him say something.

" So what is you're surprise? " I asked

" Well to night is full moon " He said

" Yeah but no moonlight howl " I told him

" Well it is private " He said

What? Private moonlight howl? Then I got it.

" Are you asking me to date? " I asked

He only nodded.

" So are you coming? " He asked

" Sure I am " I answered. I would want to run around the territory scream because I were so happy.

" I got you in the evening " He suggested

" Okay, I go get ready " I answered

He then smiled and left to get ready. I almost run to my and dad's den. I wanted to make my self a pretty as possible. I had done it few times but it were just for fun.

I combed my fur so good as I can. I then went to look some kind of flower to my fur.

I have white fur, so I take blood red colored flower. It look nice.

I went back to den. I don't know anything else to do.

I hope he come fast. It is already evening.

After a while he showed up. He was standing out of the den.

" Karen are you ready? " I heard him ask

I didn't say anything. I just went out of the den. He was now looking at me eyes wide open. I get closer to him. He didn't do anything so I tickled him whit my tile under his jaw.

He woke up his trance.

" I haven't seen you never before so beautiful " He said

I giggled and blushed

" You don't look so bad you're self either " I told him

He smiled and blushed.

" You look so cute when you blush " I continued

He blushed more and I giggled.

" Shall we go? " He asked still blushing

" Sure, let's go " I answered

We started to walk to the howling rock. It was little windy now. I could feel how wind played whit my fur.

When we get there I saw that it was empty. Private.

We went on top of the howling rock. I could see every where from there. I was enjoining the moment. It was nice to be on top of the howling rock. It was full moon and there was so many stars shining like little diamonds. It looked so beautiful.

I heard Alex coming closer me. I the turned my head. Alex was next to me. He was looking so brave when he sat there and wind played whit his fur.

" Who will start? " He asked

He was looking right in to my eyes. I were like hypnotized.

" How about you start? " I suggested

He then tilted his head. He started to howl. I could only say wow. I always thought he was good howler. I then joined whit him. I never before thought it would sound so beautiful. It just sounded so beautiful.

We howled almost twenty minutes. When we stopped I just stared in his eyes. Those deep blue eyes. I was like falling into them. It just felt like it. We just stared each others eyes. I leaned closer him. He looked at me weird. I leaned closer and kissed him. He soon kissed back. It was something I cannot even imagine. Something what felt wonderful but still weird and fanny. I enjoined every moment.

When we broke we sat in silence. We didn't say a word just smiled.

" I love you " He whispered in my ear. Those three little words what make me feel relief.

" I love you too" I whispered to him back.

I the leaned again and kissed him.

After that I rest my head on his shoulder. I felt so safe and warm near him. He put paw around me. I just enjoined the moment.

" What we do now? " I asked

" How about if we just watch the stars " He suggested

" Okay " I agreed whit him.

We sat in silence and watched the stars. We only enjoined the moment.

After a while I feel I were going to fall asleep. And after a moment I did.

I woke up when someone liked my cheek. I opened my eyes. I were still at the howling rock whit Alex.

" I guess we should get back " He said

I nodded. We started to walk back to the pack. I was leaning to Alex. It was so comfortable in this position.

When we get there I was at Alex den.

" Good night Alex " I said

" Good night " He said back

I then went back to my and dad den. I would want to stay night at Alex but my father would kill him. So I thought it was better keep him alive.

I then fell a sleep. I were smiling.

**Hope you liked it. There is coming something action nearby. So don't think I can keep this boring =D. Good night you all!**


	12. Missing

**Wow! This story have almost 500 reader's! Thanks for you all! This chapter is now start to getting action! But anyway read and enjoy.**

Jake's pov

I woke up smiling. I had girl from my dreams next to me. I opened my eyes. She was still sleeping. I got up silence and walked out of the den.

I feel the morning sun warming my fur. It felt nice. I started to walk to pond. How lucky I am? I were once shy and sad omega who had a crush hottest alpha in the pack. And now I guess this more like a love than a crush. I was broken by my thoughts.

I crash whit someone.

" Sorry " I said

" No problem bro " He replied

Oh, it were Cody.

" I haven't seen you in while " I said

" Well, I have been walking around " He answered

" But anyway let's go to the pond " He continued

We then started walk to the pond. It was nice and warm day. I guess this is going to be good day.

When we get to the pond there were nobody others.

" So how is you and Ashley going? " He asked

" Excellent " I replied whit smile

" Well when you ask Jessica to date? " I asked

He gasped and sprayed all the water in his mouth out.

" How did you know? " He asked

" Well who don't " I answered

He was now staring me eyes wide open.

" So how many knows? " He asked

" Many " I replied

He looked little pale now.

" So wha...

He was cut of when something hit him. It was red spike.

" And what the fuck is this? " He asked

" It looks like a spike " I replied

Then something hit me too.

" You got one too " He said

He then started to falter. I started to feel weird and I saw everything twice. Then he collapsed. I started to feel sleepy and after a while I collapsed too.

Unknowns pov

I want to kill that fucking gray omega. He took Ashley from me. I was supposed to get her. I will get her.

I were near the pond watching him and his brother. I wanted to kill only that Jake but it look likes I will kill them both. I was going to jump on them when something hit them. It were some kind of red spike.

I waited to see what happens next. After a while they both collapsed. Then two humans came.

" Are you blind or stupid? " Other one asked

" I thought the other one was female " The second one answered

" You should get glasses " The other one said

One of them had weird pipe whit them.

" We don't have much time so we need to get them to North Canada Park " The one whit the pipe said

" Because of you we are fucked " The second one said

" Come on we don't need to tell boss " Pipe human replied

" And how you thought two males make pups? " Other one asked

" We just get them there or I will tell you and boss wife " Pipe one said

" Fine! " Other one southed angry

They then took them two big shining boxes. After that they carried them on weird bigger box whit weird circles under it.

Then the big box moved of. I smiled my self. This was my change. I go to Ashley and say they left to their old pack. Then she is all mine.

Ashley's pov

I woke up when I felt cold. I didn't saw Jake so he must left to walk. I started to walk to out side of the den.

Sun was already shining. I saw someone walking this way. It was Jacob. One of the alphas. I never talked him much.

" Hey, Ashley " He said

" Hi " I replied

" Was Jake whit you? " He asked

" Yes " I answered

" He just left to his old pack and said he never loved you so don't try to catch him " He said words what felt like a poison

" You're lying! " I shouted tears in my eyes

" Unfortunately I am not " He said

I couldn't believe him. Jake was the one who asked me out. He couldn't just leave.

" He left whit his brother " He continued

" You are just lying " I said

I started to walk off. I walked tears in my eyes.

I crashed whit something furry. I got up and saw it was Karen.

" Is something wrong? " She asked

" J-Jake left to his old pack " I sobbed

I started to cry. Karen hugged me.

" He wouldn't do that " She said

" But he did whit his brother " I sobbed again

She just keep hugging me. I just cried. How he could do this for me? I were kind to him and he just left me.

" I am sorry " I heard Jacobs say

I didn't look at him. I were still hugging Karen.

" What did you mean? " Karen asked

" About Jake and his brother " He replied

" How do you know? " She asked again

" Jake told me he was leaving whit his brother to new pack and he never loved Ashley " Jacob said

" Go to fuck you're self " I could hear Karen said

" But it is true " Jacob mumbled

I guess he left.

Jake's pov 10 hour's later

I woke up dizzy. I were on grass. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw my brother next to me. I got up.

I looked this are where we were. We were at big grass field. Where the fuck I am?

I kicked my brother in to stomach.

He shot up next to me.

" What was that for?! " He shouted

" Where the fuck are we? " I asked

He looked around for a while. He looked puzzled. Then he seem got idea.

" I know we are near our old pack " He said

What we are at north?

" And how we end up here? " I asked

" I guess it was the park rangers " He replied

We were at silence for a while.

" Well I guess we need to go our old pack " He finally said

" So which way? " I asked

" Follow me " He answered

I the followed him. I haven't been here for a while. There was little bit snow around us. It wasn't all over but little bit there and here.

We walked few hour's trough the wood's. Then we end up a big mountain. In the side of the mountain were den's. I remeber where our were. It was further than the others and little bit higher. It was big den but I am not going there.

" And who are you two? " Someone asked

I looked at the direction where the sound came. There was white wolf whit little bit black around his face.

" We are Jake and Cody " I replied

He looked at us eyes wide open. He then looked in my eyes.

" You're back! " He yelled

" I guess so " I said

" So what brings old friends back to here? " He asked

" Humans " I replied

" So are you staying? " He asked

" No, we have girl friends at the other pack " Cody answered

He looked at us and smiled.

" You lucky guy's " He said smiling

" But anyway come to my den for the night and we talk more in the morning " He continued

We then followed him. We went big den. There was no one else. He showed us places to sleep.

Karen's pov

I couldn't believe Jake left. No body other couldn't either. My dad put wolves to look for him but they didn't find him.

Even Angela's father Dustin couldn't believe. He had looked every place to find him.

" I don't still believe he left " Dustin said

" Me either but Ashley did " I replied

" Yeah she did " He sighed

" I know he is coming back where ever he is " He continued

I nodded. It was hard to get Ashley to sleep. And I don't trust that Jacob. He was comforting her. I guess he wants only Ashley but I cannot proof anything. I hate that.

I went back to our den. I hope Jacob lied. I so hope so. And if he did, he is dead wolf. If I don't kill him Jake does and if he don't then Dustin will. We all know that my father want to find Jake too.

I went to sleep.

**OHHH! What happens now? Does Jake and Cody get back? And do Jacob get Ashley to him self? We will see that. Good day!**


	13. Jacob is getting closer

**So I hope you keep reading after this weird turn. I just thought it was little bit boring so I needed something more to this. But anyway.**

Jake's pov

I woke up in strange den. It was big and nice. I got up and walked to entrance. I saw that yesterday wolf still sleeping. I went out of the den. In this pack where cold wind. I remember that well.

I looked around and I saw what I didn't want. Our old den. It was now giving me chills when I looked at it. I won't go in there. I still remeber how it all happened.

_Flashback_

_I had just played whit my friends. I weren't shy then. I had played tag and some other games whit them. I were heading home now._

_I entered big and beautiful den. It had shining rocks at the roof. I later got knowing they were diamonds. This was one reason I watched stars._

_I saw my mother smiling to me._

_" Hi mom " I said_

_" Hi Jake " She replied still smiling._

_" Did you have fun? " She asked_

_" Yeah, I did " I answered_

_I then heard my father coming in. I looked at him. He had too silver eyes. He smiled when he saw me._

_" Hi son " He said_

_" Hi dad " I replied_

_" Did you have fun day? " He asked_

_" Yes, I had " I answered smiling_

_We were happy family. We were nice to everyone. Almost everyone liked as too._

_" You should go to sleep " My dad said_

_" But it is not late " I argued_

_" No buts " He replied_

_I then went to sleep. _

_I woke up to scream. It was my mother. I went to there and I saw three alphas. When they saw me they put me down. One was keeping paw on me so I couldn't move._

_Then I saw my mother watching at me. There one alpha keeping her in place. They were biting and scratching her._

_" Mom! " I yelled_

_" Let him live " She begged them_

_Something hit me. I started to cry when they were torturing her to death. She slowly went limp and died._

_I tried to find my father but I didn't see him anywhere. Then they tragged him in front of me._

_" Dad! "I yelled_

_He looked at me tear in his eye._

_" Stay strong son " He said_

_These were last words he said. Only what he did was yelped in pain. I could still hear them. So clearly I could hear their screaming and begging to let me live._

_I watched how my dad slowly went limp too. After that alphas let me go. I runned to my dad and mom. They were killed. I turn to them and saw they were getting closer me. I started to run off._

_I just run like coward. I run few days and end up in the southern pack. I collapsed at the border. Then next morning I woke up in healers den and started new life._

_End of the flashback_

" You are awake " I hear voice behind me

I turned around and saw yesterday wolf.

" Yeah " I said

" What was you're name? " I asked

" You don't remember me? He asked

" It is long time " I replied

" I am Steven " He said

" Well nice to meet you Steven " I said

He smiled.

" So who is the leader wolf? " I asked

" You are watching him " He replied whit a smile

" Well Steven where we should go if we want to southern pack? " I asked

" South " He replied

" Yeah but which way? " I asked again

He pointed the direction.

" Thanks " I said

" No problem " He replied

" I just wonder what happened after we left? " I asked

" Well, these alphas were killed and everyone thought you were dead. We tried to fin you two but we didn't find you. We found only you're brother Cody. Cody rise here. But he wanted to look for you and so he left. He searched many packs looking for you. We were sad many months after the ... thing. everyone liked you. They never told why they killed them. And so you or Cody should be the leader now. But they choose me because you two left. " He sighed after telling this.

" A lot happened " I said

" Yeah " He replied

" I guess we should be going now " I continued

" If you want back fast " He said

" Okay " I answered

I the went next to Cody. I kicked him again. Only this time his back.

He shot up again and started to look around.

" Why was that? " He asked

" We need to leave " I replied

He understand me and nodded me.

" Bye Steven " I said

" Bye " He replied

We then started to go back to home.

Ashley's pov

I woke up in my den. Ii slowly opened my eyes. No Jake. I were still sad but Jacob was so nice to me. I were angry about that Jake left me. I got up ans walked to the pond.

I could smell his scent in the air. This makes me more angry. I wish he would never been seen again. I just went fast to take a drink and the I left.

I went then to my den. I just hope I can sleep whole day. I hate Jake for leaving me like this. He was so nice so how he could just leave me like this?

" Hi " someone said

I turned my head and saw Jacob

" Hi " I said

" Are you better? " He asked

" No " I replied

He sat down.

" Do you need something? " He asked

" No " I answered again

He then sat there in silence. He was looking at me whole time.

" How about if we go to moonlight howl? " He asked

" What? " I asked

" Is this only what you think? " I continued

" No, I just hope I can cheer you up " He replied

I thought a minute about that. I could go there whit him. But I don't want to howl whit anybody.

" If I came I don't howl " I said

" I won't get mad " He answered smiling

He then went off. I guess I need to move on. I cannot cry after Jake rest of my life. So maybe me and Jacob would be something more.

**Oh no! Jacob is getting closer and Jake and Cody is still far away. What happens next?**


	14. Things chance

**600 views! What the fuck guy's? How is this possible? So much views. This chapter goes mostly on Ashley's pov.**

Ashley's pov

I woke up. I feel still sad. I know I just should move on. I am not sure about Jacob. He is nice and kind for me but he seem to be nervous. Like he was scared something. I don't know what but something.

I started to walk to the feeding grounds. When I get there everyone was looking at me. I just ignored them. I went to caribou and I started eating. After that I went to pond. There were no more Jake's scent. I felt little bit happier for that. Now he is not always in my mind. I got a drink and I was getting of when I step on something sharp.

I looked down and saw weird red spike. It looked weird. I throw it away.

I walked back to my den. I were almost there when someone asked

" Are you okay? "

I turned my head and saw Angela's father Dustin.

" Yes I am better now " I said

" I hope so " He sighed

" What's wrong? " I asked

" I don't still believe Jacob " He replied

I know that.

" You heard what he said " I answered

" But how he would act a love to another? " He asked

" He was too shy to even look in you're eyes. He couldn't be whit out looking at you when you looked other direction. He was very nervous around you. And he leaves and say he don't love you. I don't think so " He continued

I was silence. He had the point. But where was he and why would Jacob lie to me?

" You see he bring back my daughter and he never came to see me because he was too shy " He continued again

" I guess you have the point " I answered

" But I don't think Jacob lied either, maybe he just over react " I tried to defense him

Dustin sighed and walked off. I guess he got bored for arguing.

I started to think this all. It was true he never looked at when I were watching him. He tried to get away when I were close.

I need to be alone for a while, so I went same place where we watched sunset first time. And our first kiss was the same place.

When I get there I sat down. What is really going on? Why are others thinking so much about Jake. The shy omega who almost never talked to others. He was the one who were sad and silence. And now every one is trying to find him. What makes him so special.

This is so hard. Why it has to be so hard? Where is he? Why he left?

All these questions was spinning around my head. I was going to drift to sleep. I was feeling tired and sleepy. It was mid day. I just wanted to sleep.

Jake's pov

We had walked over the whole day. We started in the morning before sun rise. Si we had walked a lot. I guess we walk few more hour's before we try to find shelter. We need to get den before sunset. I have been of the pack only few days and I already miss back. I miss Ashley. I miss my friends. I hope they are fine. I don't know what the humans thought when they took two males. We cannot make pups. How stupid they are?

" Hey, I found a den " Cody said

" Nice bro " I answered

I followed him in the den. It was big enough for us. So we spend night here.

Ashley's pov

I woke up again. It was evening. I have slept whole day. I need to get my self back to the den.

I started to walk back my den. I were alone. It feel like part of me were missing. And that hurt. I still hope Jake would be whit me. He was so caring and nice. He never were angry to me.

But In need to move on. I go whit Jacob to moonlight howl. I won't howl but I would listen. It were nice whit Jake.

I get in my den. I made my self look little bit better. I had cryed a lot so I wasn't looking really good by now.

I then went to find Jacob. He was in his den.

" Jacob?" I asked

" Yes " He replied

" Are you coming? " I asked

" Off course " He said and get of the den

He wasn't looking nice even he had make him self look little bit better.

" So are we going? " He asked

I nodded and we left there.

I saw many wolves there. They didn't look happy. I guess it was about Jake. For some reason everyone was sad about him.

I went near the others. I sat down Jacob next to me. He tried to get closer but I only moved further. I didn't want get too close to him. I started to listen when others were howling. It was so beautiful just listen when all wolves were howling in harmony. It sounded nice and sad. It was nice because it sounded so beautiful but sad about Jake. I don't know how long I listened. But when it ended I started to go away Jacob close me.

" So how was you evening? " He asked

" Pretty good " I lied

" Hey how about if we go do some fun " He said

" And what it would be? " I asked bored

He only sat there.

Jake's pov

I woke up when I heard a growling. I shot up and saw another male wolf. Cody was awake too.

" Well to omegas in my den " He said smiling

He must be alpha.

" We don't want any problems " I replied

" So we be off " Cody agreed

" No, you are just two stranger trying to take my den " He said

He then attacked on me. He tried to bite my throat but I kicked him out of the den. I run after him as did Cody.

" Well, this is fun " He said

Is he insane? Or only stupid?

He then attacked on to us again. He first hit me whit claws and when I fall to ground hr attacked to my brother. He bite his leg. Cody yelped in pain. I got up and tackled him. I was going to bite his throat but he just hit me off. He was now doing same to me but Cody hit him so hard he flied off. I got up. He hit Cody whit a paw and kicked my head. I dropped down. I were feeling dizzy. I saw how my brother fight against him.

Cody hit him twice whit paws. But he was to weak to beat him. Alpha pinned him down and hit Cody at his right side whit claws. Cody yelped in pain and started to bleed badly. I shot up and tackled the alpha to ground. I started to hit him every where I could. He managed to hit me too. He got me few good hit's but I keep hitting him. After a while he stopped moving. I stopped hitting and saw that I had ripped him in pieces. I vomited on him after what I had done. I killed another wolf.

I was cover whit blood. It was my own and the alphas.

I then went to my brother. He was bleeding badly. He was also splitting blood.

" I-I am sorry brother " He whispered weakly

" I were too weak again and again I need to leave you alone " He said

" Don't say like that! " I yelled

" You cannot help me, it is too bad " He whispered again

" Just promise me to keep going and keep strong mu brother " He whispered

" And also tell Jessica I love her " He said

" I will promise " I promised to him

" Say hello to mommy and daddy " I whispered

" I will " He promised to me

" See you in the other side " He said

He then slowly passed a way. Again I had lost family member in my eyes. Again I couldn't do anything. I were useless.

I started to cry. I looked at my brother one last time and I closed his eyes. I started to run. I just wanted to run as far as possible.

Ashley's pov

" So what do you mean? " I asked him again

" You know " He said smiling

Then I got it. He wanted me to give him.

" Never! " I yelled

I started to walk a way when he pinned me.

" Oh yes you will " He said smiling evilly

I started to scratch him and bite him. He only laughed. I don't how long I tried to get a way from him but I weren't strong enough. I was getting tired and he was now going to do it. I saw him smiling. I spit on his face.

" Here we go " He said

He was going to do it and I closed my eyes. But then I heard loud crack and all the weight on me was throw a way. I guess someone came to help me.

I opened my eyes and I saw something unbelieving. It was Jake. How the fuck he showed up.

I saw his eyes, and he was angry. First time I saw him really angry. He had cut's all over him.

" Are you okay? " He asked looking at Jacob on the ground

" I am now " I replied

Jacob tried to get up but he couldn't. Then I saw a bone in his leg. It went through the skin. He was breathing heavily. Jake went next to him and put his paw at the bone. He then crabbed it and turned it around. Jacob was yelling in pain. But somehow Jake was little bit different. He was like cold blooded killer.

" Stop " I said to him

He then dropped Jacob on the ground and came to me.

He was faltering. He then drop to the ground and started to bleed.

I howled to get help.

After a while Dustin came her and saw Jake.

He picked him up and helped me up.

" What happened? " He asked

I told him everything and no he was angry.

" I will kill that motherfucker " He said

" I guess Jake did already " I sighed

" What? " He asked

" He broke Jacob's leg and now he is bleeding badly " I replied

We then walked in silence. We get in the healers den and I patched Jake. He was unconscious. He was hurt badly and he was covered whit blood, I went next to him. I started to sleep and thinking what we do now.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was bad. I am sorry about it. But I had problems in my personal life so I have hard time to write. So please don't hate me if I don't update in few days. It is only maybe. But enyway I hope you liked it even it is not writed as good as possible.**


	15. Aftermath

**I love you guy's! You didn't kill me after bad chapter. (I am not gay) But anyway as I said I have problems in my life but I still need to write. I guess it just a** **routine**,** but anyway. And I am sorry for killing Cody. **

Jake's pov

I woke up in sweet scent. It was Ashley. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. Weird, I am blind now? Great, I lost mt brother, then someone is trying to rape Ashley and now I am blind? I got up slowly. I started to walk. I hope I am going right way. I hit the wall. I rubbed my head. Well it was wrong direction. I tried again and this time I hit another wall. This start hurt if this is going on. So I just sat down. I rely hope I am not blind.

But how I supposed to tell them I couldn't save my brother. I wasn't sad anymore. I guess it is because he said me be strong. I need to tell Jessica too. I don't know how. How I supposed to tell anyone. I was broke of my thoughts when some one slapped me.

" What was that for? " I asked

" It was for leaving me " I heard Ashley's voice

" Ashley? Is that you? " I wanted to be sure

" Who else would slap you? " She asked

" Anyway what do you mean leaving you? " I asked back

" You said you never loved me and left to you're old pack whit Cody " She said

Cody, that hurt. I don't know how long it takes to be fully healed after that. Even I am not sad but anyway.

" I never said that and we were relocated by humans " I replied

" And why Jacob said you left? " She asked

" Who is Jacob?" I asked

" You know him pretty well from last night " She said silently

I started to growl. I was going to run and find him. I started run but I hit again a wall.

" Are you trying to kill you're self? " Ashley asked

" No, but it is hard to see if I am blind " I replied

She came closer and lifted something from my head. Then I saw again.

" What? " I asked

" If you next time take leaves of you're eyes it would help " She said

" Oh " I sighed

" So Jacob were lieing? " She asked

I again remembered what I was going to do. I was again going to run but someone bite my tail.

" OUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I yelped in pain

" I had a question " She said

I was holding my tail.

" Yes he lied " I replied

" So where is Cody? " She asked

I sat down. I lowered my head.

" He is dead because I were to weak " I answered

" What? " She asked

I told her what happened. From the relocating to coming back.

" I am so sorry for you " She said and nuzzled me

" And I supposed to tell Jessica that he loved her " I said

" Well that would be hard " She mumbled

I were in silent.

" But are you okay? " She asked

" I am better I thought " I replied

She smiled.

" So what did I miss? " I asked

" Nothing " She answered

" Oh, by the way we should tell the pack you are back " She said

" Why? " I asked

" Because for some reason all pack were sad for you " She replied

" Weird " I mumbled my self

I started to feel pain all around me. I don't know why.

" I guess my made pain killer is losing now " She said

" Nice " I replied in pain

" Well, looks like I got my patience back " She said smiling

I just smiled. It hurt to much to speak.

I then heard another sound. I looked at the entrance. There was Angela's father and Karen, Alex and... Jessica.

I looked at her sad. I know what I supposed to tell her.

" Hi " I said to them

" Hello " They said

" So was Jacob lie true about you? " Alex asked

" No " I said

" Is something wrong? " Karen asked

I nodded.

" What is it? " Jessica asked

" I am sorry for all off you but I were too weak to save Cody " I said hanging my head low

I could hear sobbing. Then someone started to cry. I guess Jessica or Karen.

I looked up. It was they both. Fuck.

" H-how he died? " Jessica asked

" Like a warrior, like my brother, like real man " I replied

There was silence.

I told them the story. And last I told what I promised. How he felt to Jessica. She cried more. I hate that.

" I am sorry, I weren't enough " I said

Someone hugged me. I lifted my head. For my surprise it was Angela's dad, I never got his name.

I let a tear escape from my eye. It was only one tear.

" I never got you're name " I said

" It is Dustin " He replied

He then get off.

" I only hope you didn't watch when he passed " He said

" That was what I exactly did, again " I said

He looked at me shocked. I know it was wrong to watch. I still remember how he watched me and now it will haunt in my head. **A/N Trust me I know it is true. When you see people die in you're eyes, you remember it left of you're life. That happened to me. So never watch someone die, at least** **_ don't_********watch in the eyes, it is the worst.**

So this is bad thing. I would remember this whole my life. And it is not fun.

" So what we do now? " Ashley asked

" I just don't know anymore " I said

There was silence. Then they started to leave except Dustin.

" Angela want to see you " He said

" Okay " I replied

He left. After a while I saw Angela at the entrance.

She run to me and hugged me. She started to cry. I was shocked. What should I do?

I looked at Ashley. She said something about comforting.

" Easy now pup " I said

" I told you don't say me pup " She answered

" Don't worry, I always will " I teased her

She then stopped crying.

" That is really nice " She said not so happy

" Are you okay? " I asked

" Off course not! " She yelled

" You were like a brother to me! " She yelled again

" Brother? " I asked

" I hope yo don't mind " She said silently

" Off course not sis " I replied whit a smile

I saw Dusting smiling behind her.

" I guess you should go play, we have to talk about things " He said

Angela only nodded.

" Bye bro " She said and left.

" So I hope you don't mind about that " Dustin said

" Don't worry I won't " I replied

" I am glad to hear that " He replied

He then left me alone whit Ashley.

She came next to me.

" I am sorry " I said

" It wasn't you're fault " She replied

I looked at her in the eyes. I smiled and said

" I love you "

She seemed like she had a shock.

" I love you too " She almost yelled and pinned me down.

She kissed me and I kissed back. Finally things are better. I hope.

She then broke and let me up.

We just sat there watching in to each other eyes. I didn't even remember my pain. It was just like only me and her and nothing else. I loved that.

" What you want to do? " I asked her

" Just went to sleep " She said

We then curled up. Her back was against my chest. I like when we sleep like this. I licked her cheek. She giggled at this.

**So how was that one? Well I updated again twice in one day=D. So I had again new story idea and when this ends I start as soon as possible new one. I hope it is even better than this, but it is whole new story. Well anyway good night. Always feel free to review and pm me. You can ask anything ****BUT**** I won't answer questions I feel personal for me. But anyway have a nice night. And sorry for short chapter.**


	16. Queastion

**So these chapter is maybe the last ones. I try to get twenty but there is not maybe action any more. I start my new story after this but anyway.**

Jake's pov

I woke up. I were better than yesterday. I didn't feel pain and I were little bit happier. Jessica was still sad but better. I guess she move on.

I got up in silence and walked out of the den. I watched back to see that Ashley were sleeping. I loved to look her sleep. I don't know why but I just liked. She said once I am her sleep guard.

I went to the pond. I took long drink. I heard noises around me. I turned my head and saw Angela. I smiled. She was now my "sister" . I called her pup or sis. And she called me mostly bro.

" Hi sis" I said

" Hi bro " She replied

She came to me.

" So are you better? " She asked

" Yeah, I am " I answered

" How about you? " I asked

" Better " She smiled

There was silence. I don't know why but, it felt weird.

" I want ask you something " She finally said

" What is it? " I asked

" Did you feel anything when, you know killed the alpha? " She asked looking in my eyes

" Well, no I didn't " I replied

" Well that is odd " She whispered her self

" I guess it is not, I guess I am cold blooded killer " I said laughing

She laughed too.

" But anyway I need to go" I said

" Bye " She said

" Bye " Answered

I went back to healers den. Ashley were still sleeping. I sat next to her and watched her sleep. I was just enjoining the moment.

After a while she woke up.

" Sleep guard " She said smiling

I chuckled whit this.

" Angel " I replied and she giggled

" Handsome " She said

I chuckled again

" Gorgeous " And she giggled

We did this about half hour. We didn't get anymore names.

" I am out " I said smiling

" Me to " She replied

" How about we go a walk? " I suggested

" Let's go " She answered

We started to walk around. I was deep in love whit her. I guess she felt same way.

" So where are we going? " She asked

" I don't know " I replied

" But are you okay? " She asked

" I am now " I answered whit smile

She nuzzled me. I nuzzled her back.

" I wonder if you want...

She slapped me again.

" And what was that about? " I asked holding my cheek

" I won't do it before we are married " She replied

Aha, she thought that again.

" Damn alphas " I mumbled

" What? " She asked

" I said damn alphas because always asking you that " I replied

" I only wanted to know if you want to come whit me to moonlight howl " I continued

" Oh, sorry " She said whit small smile

" Don't worry " I replied

" I loved to go whit you " She finally said

I smiled.

" So do we need to get ready? " I asked

" Off course we do " She answered

" Okay, I pick you up in the evening " I suggested

" That is fine " She replied

We then went our separated ways. I went to the pond and started to clean my self. I had still little bit blood around me. It took time to get it all off. After that I combed my fur and looked my refection. I guess I look fine. It was almost evening.

" Well, I guess you have date this night " I heard familiar voice

I turned around and saw Dustin.

" Yeah, I do " I replied

" I wonder how to ask a question from her whit out getting slapped " I said whit a smile

" Well, if you figure out tell that me too " He laughed

" But seriously, I want to ask very big and scary question from her " I continued

" Are you asking pups? " He asked

" Why every one thinks that? " I almost yelled disappointed

" Sorry but what you want to ask? " He finally asked

" I planned after our howl I will ask her hopeful whit out a slap if she marry me " I said shyly

He went silence. He looked at me like ghost,

" You must be first wolf who don't think only you know, it " He said

" Well, I guess that is reason why she things I am different than others " I replied laughing

He laughed too, and smiled at me.

" I hope it will go fine " He said supporting way

" So do I " I answered

I then went to take her to howling rock.

When I got to the den I asked her.

" Are you ready? "

" Off course I am "She said inside the den

When she came out my jaw dropped. I felt nervous and butterflies in side me. But still the same warm feeling like always when she was around. I call that love.

I always had same reaction when she was making her self looking nicer. I still wonder how it is possible. She came next to me and tickled me under my jaw. I liked that. She some times did this when I were sleeping. It was happy waking up.

" So are we going? " She asked

" Yeah, sure " I woke up my trance

We walked close each others. She was going same place where we howled first time.

" How about we go to howling rock? " I suggested

She seemed happier.

" Finally some one less shy " She said

I smiled at this.

We get to the howling rock. I never before have been here whit her. I some times were here alone when no one was howling. I were then dreaming how me and Ashley would howl together. It was my dream. And now it was coming true.

" Where you want? " I asked

" How about there? " She suggested and pointed on the top

I feel nervous rising in side me. I push these feeling of and response

" Off course "

We went there. I sat close to her. She get so close to me as possible. I smiled at this. Then I tilted my head and I started to howl. As soon as possible she joined me. We howled our love to skies. I feel like I were the bravest and proudest wolf in the planet. We howled so beautiful I wanted to cry for happy. After that she looked in my eyes.

For some reason everyone was looking us. Probably because the shyest omega is now in love whit beautifulest and kindest alpha in the whole world. They looked at us in silence. Like they know what I were going to ask from her.

" Ashley I want to ask you something but don't slap me " I said to her

She was already keeping her paw the way she slapped me.

" It is not about that " I said before she slap me

She smiled and put her paw down.

" So, I want to say you are beautifulest and kindest alpha I had ever seen. If you wouldn't be there I guess I had killed my self long time ago. But when I were going to kill my self I saw you, I almost got heart attack when I saw you. What I saw was angel. I saw angel who saved my life. And then I started to look you when you didn't notice. I thought every day that I haven't change whit you but I didn't give up. I am glad to that hunter who shot me. That was because he put as together. You were healing me and always when you looked after me I had almost heart attack. I loved you so much. And one day I get all my courage and I asked you to date. I was afraid the answer but you came whit me to date. I was so afraid I fail our first date. But it went well. And when I got relocated I was scared can I never see you again. But when I did I feel alive again. So I want to ask you a question " I said all this

I keep a silence before I continued.

" Will you marry me? " I asked nervously

She was crying. She smiled and yelled

" Off course I will! "

She tackled me and kissed me.

" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The whole mountain was saying

We were like this couple of minutes. I were happy. I had said what was my dream.

She let me up and I watched straight in to her eyes. I love her so much.

We then lifted our heads and started to howl. We howled so beautiful as we can. And I can say it sounded great.

After we stopped we sat next to each others. She rested her her on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. She didn't mind that.

" How cute " I heard someone said

I just smiled. And enjoined the moment. We were now soon to be mates. I didn't care what they thought. I wanted to only whit her.

Then the others started to howl again.

When we looked back to them they were smiling. Even the alphas who had tried their luck whit Ashley. I lied down and so did her. She now buried her head in my chest fur. I were only smiling.

After the moonlight howl she was sleeping. She fall asleep same way she had buried her head. I nuzzled her. She woke up smiling and the she rise her head. I kissed her and she kissed back. I must be happiest wolf in the planet.

" Should we go back? " I asked

" I guess so " She answered

We started to walk down and when we were walking many were smiling to us. We smiled back.

I saw Dustin, Karen and Alex. They were smiling too. I smiled back

Ashley leaned closer to me and I were almost carrying her. So I lifted her fast on my back. She was surprised from that.

When we get back to our den we curled up close each others and fall fast to sleep. We were both smiling.

**AWWWW, how cute. I maybe don't update this night anymore because I have to go to job tomorrow. So good night!**


	17. Plan of future

**797 views! Awesome! THANK YOU ALL GUY'S!**

Jake's pov

I woke up smiling. l remember yesterday moonlight howl. I was still happy. I am getting married whit my beautiful girl friend Ashley. I loved her so much. I opened my eyes.

There she was. Ashley. Just in front of me sleeping. I smiled. I went closer her nuzzled her.

" Nice way to woke up " She said still eyes closed and smiling

" I thought that too " I replied whit smile

She smiled and got up. I watched her when she got up slowly and opened her eyes.

" You look so beautiful " I commented

She giggled and kissed me. I then pinned her down. I laughed her reaction. She then pinned me. Now she was laughing. I then pinned her again and we continued that so long that we were now out side.

I was panting hard at the grass and she was like nothing. She just giggled.

" I surrender " I got out my mouth

" So when we keep the wedding? " She asked

" How about tomorrow? " I suggested

" Sound's good to me ' She replied

She then kissed me again. I kissed her back.

" What we do to day? " I asked

" Well we need to ask tomorrow wedding from pack leader " She answered

" Then let's go " I replied

We then started to walk to leaders den. It was almost mid day so he must be awake. I hope. We don't want to bother him at all. So I hope he is awake and happy.

" James? " I asked

" In here " He answered from the den

We went in side. He was sitting at the back of the den. I went in front of him.

" So what is it? " He asked

" Well, we are getting married and we wanted to keep our wedding tomorrow if it is fine whit you " I explained

" Congratulations! Off course you can keep you're wedding tomorrow " He replied

" Thank you James! " We thanked

He smiled and we left. I went whit her to feeding grounds.

We saw many wolves smiling at us. We smiled back and nodded. After that we found good piece of caribou and we started to eat. When we were done whit that I saw blood all over her face. I had same idea as her. We started to lick each other faces. We both giggled and smiled same time trying ti lick the blood of. I guess we had weird looks. We were like two wolves who had hit by these red spikes what people call darts.

" You two are really looking weird " I heard someone say

I smiled whit Ashley. We turned around and saw Alex and Karen. They were too smiling.

" Congratulations " They said too

" Thank you " We replied

They smiled.

" So when are the wedding? " Karen asked

" Tomorrow " I answered

" Can we come? " Alex asked

" I don't know " I replied

" Why? " They asked terrified

" Just kidding, why you even ask "I answered laughing

" Well, we were not sure if you want to keep it you're selfs " Karen said

" No we don't. We want everyone who wants to come there " Ashley replied

" And you were the shy omega once " Karen commented

" Not anymore " I answered

They smiled and left.

" So do you want to go our place? " I asked

" I'd love to " She replied whit a smile

We went to our place. It was place where we first kissed and dated. Little secret of us. We liked that place because it had good view to watch sunset and because there we first kissed. And the best part of it was no one know about it.

We sat close to each others like always. We were in silent for a while just enjoining each others company.

" Have you thought pups? " She asked

I was taken totally of guard. I was feeling like the world around me was spinning.

" Hello? Any body home? " She asked and knocked my head

" What? yeah. What? " I was so confused so I weren't sure what to say

" Have you thought pups " She asked again

" Sure. No. Off course. I am not sure " I tried to say something what make sense.

She slapped me and I get back to real world.

" Thanks I needed that " I replied

" I thought so " She said looking me in the eyes

" So have you? " She asked again

" No, I haven't " I replied

" But do you want pups? " She asked

" Off course " I answered

She smiled. She then rested her head on my shoulder.

" But not yet " I said

" You are right " She replied

I had many things around my head now. She wanted pups whit me. Could I be good father? Were I good for her? Did she want to live whit me really her rest of her life? I was confused, happy and sad same time. Confused because she wanted pups whit me. Happy for same reason. But sad because what if something happens again? I got killed or her? Our pups got killed?

I guess she looked at me weird. Well I were looking to the horizon whit empty eyes. I guess it looked like that.

" Are you okay? " She asked

" Sure " I lied

" Don't try to lie to me " She said

" Okay, I were thinking my past and what if something happens? Or we don't get pups? Or...

I were slapped again. It started to hurt.

" Come on, be a man and take the challenge " She said

" Yeah, you are right " I replied

She smiled and looked in my eyes. I were again falling in to them. Well, it felt like this. I loved that feeling.

" Well at least I have now a way to get you're attention " She said smiling

" Yeah, you do " I replied holding my cheek

She giggled at me because of it. It was getting now late.

" So how about we watch sun set together? " I suggested

She just smiled and kissed me. I guess it was positive answer.

" I take this as a yes " I replied whit a smile

We then started to watch sunset together. It was beautiful and it make different colors at the sky. I like that. Maybe one day when we have pups we show them that place. I smiled my self. I wonder how many slaps I got before that. I take a wild guess and say too many to count.

After the sunset we went back to our den and get some sleep. Tomorrow is very important. Our wedding day. I smiled. I am finally again happy. And not alone. I have friends, girlfriend and a half sister. I wonder are them more like me or Ashley. Or both. This is exciting.

**So how was that? I hope you liked if not I don't care. I still keep up writing. But anyway I think I may got this to twenty.**

**Have a nice day!**


	18. Wedding

**Okay, I am really bored so I try to make my story to the end this night =D. Challenge accepted. Fuck this is long night...**

Jake's pov

I woke up to important day. My wedding day. I got up very happy. Ashley were still sleeping so I need to woke her up. I licked her cheeck and she giggled. I loved her giggle so much.

" Well, woke up " I tried to get her up

" We are getting married to day " I whispered her ear

Her eyes shot open.

" How much we have time left? " She asked

" Don't worry, it is almost mid day " I answered

She took deep breath.

" Let's get ready " I suggested

" Yeah " She replied

I kissed her and then we went our separated ways. I went to Dustin so he could help me.

When I got the I called him.

" Dustin? "

" Yeah " He replied in side

" You said you own me one " I said

" Yes, what do you need? " He asked

" Well, can you make me look better to our wedding? " I asked him

He came out of his den. He was smiling.

" Off course I can " He replied

He then lead me to th pond.

" Jump to the water and wash you're self " He said

I did as he said. After that he combed my fur different way. It was looking cool.

" Wow " I managed to say

He chuckled behind me for my reaction.

" Good if you like it " He replied

I hugged him. He was taken off guard.

" You are like a dad to me " I said to him

" And you like a son to me " He replied smiling

He smiled me and watched to sky. It was getting time to go to ritual rock. It was mostly for wedding.

" You should go " He said

I nodded and I started to walk to ritual rock. It took only a while but it felt like hours. When I were standing there I felt proud. I am now getting married and I couldn't be happier.

There was a lot of talking around me. But when there came silence I know what was coming. I gulped because I were nervous. And when I saw her my jaw dropped. I tried to keep it up but it was too heavy. I was again like a trance. Her jaw had dropped too. I sahke my head and she did same. She then came to the ritual rock. I looked in each other eyes, and I felt so happy.

" So let's start my beautiful mate " I commented whit smile

" Yeah, let's begin my handsome mate " She replied whit smile

We then accepted each other scents. After that we nippled each others ears. Then the finally moment. I leaned closer as did she. Then it happened, we rubbed noses.

Now there was a lot of cheering. I were smiling ear to ear. I then kissed her and she kissed were like this few minutes and then we broke.

We then celebrated by dancing and howling. We danced and howled almost to sunset. I and Ashley slipped a way to our secret spot. We went watching sun set.

" Isn't here beautiful " She said

" Yeah, it is " I replied

After a while she tackled me whit a smile. I know where this leads. I guess you know too ;)

Few hours later

We fall asleep after that. In the same spot where we had our first kiss. It was awkward moment. I were happy as was she. We were now mates for life. And that was wonderful.

Time skip one week.

I woke up when Ashley shake me and called my name.

" Jake! JAKE WOKE UP! " She yelled in to my ear

I shot up.

" I am awake" I said fast before she slaps me

She then smiled at me.

" Guess what " She said

" Well, what? " I asked tired

" I am pregnant " When she said that I were jumping around the den. I almost knock out my self because I hit the roof. I was little dizzy after that.

I went to Ashley and kissed her and hugged her.

I then went out of the den. She looked me weird.

" What is it? " She asked

I smiled at her.

" I AM GOING TO BE FATHER!" I yelled and run around the territory

I don't know how long I run and shout it. I was tackled by Karen.

" Congratulation! " She yelled too excited

I saw Ashley coming after me. I run to her and tackled her. I kissed her and hugged her.

" Well, someone is happy " She giggled

I then notice many wolves looking me and smiling at me.

" Who is yelling and what? " James asked tired

" I am going to be father! " I yelled again

His eyes went wide.

" Congratulation! " He yelled

After a while me and Ashley went back to our den. We were talking about names and everything about pups the whole evening.

**Pups! what happens next?**


	19. Born of pups

**So sorry for short chapters but I am out of ideas. So these chapters is not so long. I am sorry. But for last chapter I have surprise ;)**

Jake's pov time skip two months

These last months has been weird. Ashley had moon chancing and she was angry often. It was weird but scary. She could wake up in the mornings and start yelling. I am really stressed by now. She is giving birth very soon. I hope it is fast before I get crazy all of that southing and slapping. I hope she calms down after the birth.

I were again getting her food from the feeding grounds. I did this many times. I wonder was it harder for lone wolfs. They had no one to get food. I guess I am lucky because I am in the pack.

" Jake! " I turned and saw Karen

" What is it? " I asked

" She is giving the birth " She said

I was like shot to our den. I pushed few wolves on my way to our den. I hope they are not angry. I were almost there. I could now hear her screaming. It hurt me more than her. I guess.

When I get there I saw she lying on her back. There was someone healer who I did't know yet.

" Hi " I panted

" How it is going?" I asked

" She is fine " Healer said whit a smile

I relaxed a little bit.

I went next to Ashley.

" Everything is going fine " I said to her

" Are you serious!" She yelled me

I am already used to that.

After a while she relaxed.

" I am sorry " She said shyly

" Relax everything is going to be fine " I comforted her

I give her my paw.

" Press my paw when hurts " I said to her

She nodded.

And the she pressed and I am not sure who was hurting more, me or Ashley. I felt her claws digging in my paw and blood running of my paw. I was trying not to cream and I did it pretty well. I where only whimpering. My face was probaly looking fanny because she giggled a little bit when she saw my face.

After a while the pups where born.

We had three.

We didn't know their eyes because they open later.

One was just like me. Only it was she not he. We named her Amber

Another one was like Ashley but it was he. we named him Shane

Then was there was another girl, she was mix of us. She was light brown but she had light gray underbelly and paws. We named her Crystal.

" Awww " Ashley mumbled

" Aren't they cute? " I asked

" Yeah, they are so cute " She answered

" I cannot wait us to see their eyes " I said

" Me too " Ashley agreed

We keep watching them. They were so cute. I guess we are becoming great parent's. I already scare for the boys. If they try to touch our girls I bet Ashley or me make sure no one other even try.

I looked my paw. It was still hurting. It had claw marks now. It was covered whit blood. Next time if we got second time pregnant I give other paw.

" I am sorry " Ashley said

" It is fine " I replied

" But there will be scars on it " She continued

" I won't mind " I comforted her

" You won't? " She asked to make sure

" I won't " I answered

She smiled and licked it clean. It hurt a little. I is not broken. Yet.

I kissed her and then we went sleep our pups between us.

**Yeah, I am sorry but I can't make longer. And I am so sorry that the few last chapters is not so good than the older but I hope you won't hate me. I have chapter coming this night but it is not longer than this. I am so sorry but I lost my inspiration. =(**


	20. The end

**So I reached my goal. I am truly sorry for these few last chapters. They weren't so good as I thought they would be. But please don't hate me. I am starting new story nearby so that is on reason why I fucked up this chapters. Stupid inspiration.**

Jake's pov 2 weeks later

They had opened their eys. Amber had golden eyes like her mother. Shane had silver like mine. But Crystal had bronze. I guess it is mix of our.

Amber was like her mother and probably being alpha. She like to talk whit alphas and she liked omegas as a friend.

Shane was like me. Fanny but little shy. I guess he is omega

Crystal is silence and always wondering her own world. I am not sure is she omega or alpha. I guess we need to wait longer to see what happens. She does speak but not much.

" Come on Amber! " Shane yelled while escaping Amber

" I'll catch you! " Amber yelled back

They were always trying ti catch each others. It would almost every time end up when Amber won. Shane was disappointed from that. It was because he had lost to girl. I many times chuckled this.

Crystal liked walking and she was walking whit me mostly. She was liking some reason just walking around like I did. I don't know why but she came me many times and asked if we could go to walk. We didn't walk long. Only around small hill for start.

She enjoined too to be whit her siblings. They would spend time a lot.

We weren't long from our den. We were sometimes at the pond. They liked to try swim but they couldn't yet. I love to be father.

" Crystal? " Amber was trying to find her

Crystal was looking in to the water.

" Look Amber " She said

Amber went there too and they stare something. I went there too.

" What is it? " I asked when I were behind them

They smiled at me. I got it. This was a trap and then something pushed me in to the water.

When I got to the sore there was Ashley,Shane,Amber and Crystal laughing.

I splashed water on them and run off. I got off the water smiling.

" Hi " Someone said behind me

I turned and saw light gray wolf.

" Hi " I replied

" How can I help you? " I asked

" You already had " He said

I saw few scars on his side's.

" Who are you? " I asked

He rised his head and I saw silver eyes.

" Cody? " I asked

" Hi brother " He replied whit a smile

**HAHAHAAAA! Sorry but I had to do this. I am sorry I fucked up the last chapter's on my story. I have a lot of stress and I am depressed and I haven't slept well for few weeks. And I got new inspiration so these are the reasons. I am so sorry for that guy's. I need a break now.**

**But I want to thank all of you reading my story even the end of it was pretty worse.**

**I want to thank wolves567 for ideas and reviews.**

**I want to thank Vash 777 for giving tips for writing and reviews.**

**I want to thank UnwarierTitan789 for helping me and reviews.**

**I want to thak Alpha Andrew for personal reasons.**

**I want to thank shiralover for active reviews.**

**And everyone other who read this and guest reviews. I don't know the names but anyway.**

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU ARE THE BEST!**


End file.
